Niño Serpiente
by iloverodney
Summary: Traducción de snake boy de Random Dispatcher . Harry es abandonado por lo Dursley a la tierna edad de cuatro años y una serpiente mágica lo acoge y lo cría. Crece en un niño que sólo entiende parsel, quiere ser una serpiente de verdad y desprecia a los seres humanos en general. Y cuando decide que un cierto Señor Oscuro será su pareja, todo el infierno se desata.
1. Abandonado

Niño serpiente

Capítulo 1 Abandonado

**Author: Random Dispatcher**

_Cuatro años_.

El niño se arrastró por el túnel siguiendo las pequeñas voces.

"¡Hambre!"

"¡Quiero un ratón!"

"¡Quiero un ave!"

El túnel se ensancho de repente y las voces se detuvieron.

"¿Hola?" el niño esperaba no haber asustado a quien estuviera allí.

Las voces comenzaron de nuevo, pero ahora eran agudas y en pánico. Deseaba poder ver, pero era muy oscuro aquí bajo la tierra.

"¡Por favor no se asusten, no los lastimare!"

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto uno de ellos.

Tenía que pensar con fuerza. Sabía que tenía un nombre, pero lo había oído raramente. "Soy Harry."

"¿Hairy? (peludo) ese es un nombre gracioso."

Algo se froto contra su mano, haciéndolo saltar.

"Bueno tienes pelo, así que creo que es apropiado," añadió la voz.

"¿Quién eres?," pregunto Harry.

"Soy Scales (escamas)."

"Es un placer conocerte Scales."

Harry oyó un suave siseo. Las demás voces habían estado en silencio durante el intercambio.

"Me gustaría poder ver. ¿Los demás aún están aquí Scales?"

"Claro. Este es nuestro nido y estamos esperando por quien nos dio la vida."

"Oh… ¿Entonces los demás son tus hermanos y hermanas?"

Scales se quedó en silencio y luego dijo, "Si. Compañeros de embrague."

"¿Scales?"

"¿Si, Hairy?"

"¿Me puedo quedar aquí un rato? Esta oscuro afuera y tengo sueño."

Las demás voces protestaron, sonando asustadas.

"¡Silencio!" grito Scales, lo mejor que una voz pequeña puede gritar. Los demás de inmediato obedecieron. "¿Comes huevos Hairy?"

"Sólo si mi tío me los da."

Scales se quedó en silencio un momento. "Uno de nuestros compañeros de embrague aun no eclosiona, no te la comerás."

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Harry estaba choqueado.

"Entonces te puedes quedar hasta que nuestra madre regrese. Ella decidirá."

"Gracias, Scales."

La pequeña voz no respondió.

Harry se movió en la cueva con cuidado. Podía pararse pero su cabello rosaba con la suciedad del techo de tierra así que se puso de rodillas. Se detuvo cuando sintió lo que al parecer era una pila de plumas y palitos.

"¿Scales?"

"¿Si Hairy?"

La pequeña voz estaba justo al lado de Harry en la pila. "¿Eres un ave?"

Harry escuchó todas las pequeñas voces siseando y pensó que sonaba extrañamente como risas.

"No Hairy, somos Syrens."

"¿Que es un Syren?"

Scales no respondió así que Harry se acostó, haciéndose un ovillo debido al frio.

"¿Hairy?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Eres un ave?"

"No Scales, soy un niño."

"Nunca he visto a un niño."

"Está bien, Scales. Yo nunca he visto un Syren, y mi tío dice que no soy un verdadero niño después de todo."

El pequeño Syren nuevamente se quedó en silencio así Harry se acurruco aún más.

"Buenas noches Scales."

Harry despertó cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en la cara. Toscamente se pasó la mano por el lugar y se sentó.

"¿Scales?"

"Estoy aquí Hairy. Nuestra madre también está aquí y quiere hablar contigo ahora."

"Mi pequeño me dice que deseas quedarte en mi nido."

Harry se mordió los labios. "Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mis compañeros de nido dijeron que no puedo quedarme más con ellos. Dicen que no quieren que Dudley atrape mi extrañeza."

"¿Extrañeza?"

"A veces cosas suceden cuando me enojo o lloro. En una ocasión todos los platos de la cocina se rompieron de una vez cuando lloraba en mi alacena."

"Ahhh. Eres un Mago."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una persona que puede hacer magia."

"¿Magia?"

"Si, y tú debes ser un mago muy especial para hablar la lengua de las serpientes."

"Oh."

Harry absorbió esta nueva información.

"¿Entonces ustedes son serpientes?"

"Algo así; Syrens son una mezcla de serpiente y ave, pero mayormente serpiente."

"Oh... ¿entonces me puedo quedar con ustedes?"

"Si pequeño."


	2. Syren

**Capítulo 2 **

**Syren**

_Tres años después, siete años._

La luz estaba disminuyendo pero Harry sabía que había varios trozos de pollo en el bote de basura. Había observado a la familia toda la tarde ya que ellos tenían la cesta de picnic más grande de todos los visitantes a la reserva natural hoy. La cantidad de comida que habían botado lo alimentaria una semana por lo menos.

"No ratones bebes para mi esta semana," Harry siseo para sí mismo, aliviado, ya que finalmente había encontrado su premio. Cuando no había comida para que Harry mendigara, su familia cazaba para él y debido a sus dientes humanos, los ratones eran los más fáciles de comer. Los bebes eran lo suficientemente pequeños para tragarlos completos, pero se movían mucho. Los adultos también los podía tragar pero eran demasiado grandes así que tenía que cortarlos por la mitad con una vieja hacha que había encontrado el verano anterior.

No era adverso a los ratones crudos, pero dada la opción…

"Mira William, ¿que tenemos aquí?"

"Un bocado apetitoso, Jink."

Harry miro en shock y miedo. No podía comprender muchas de las palabras de los hombres pero su tono hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran. Nerviosamente se puso de pie, limpiándose las manos en los pantalones cortos que le había quitado a un bañista desprevenido.

"Podemos divertirnos con él después de asearlo, y luego lo llevamos al Callejón Knockturn. Una cosita tan linda como él nos ganara un buen precio."

Harry estaba alejándose lentamente cuando el hombre más grande, que había hablado más, agarro su brazo con fuerza aplastante. El niño no pudo evitar gritar cuando el hombre comenzó a alejarlo de los botes de basura y la seguridad del bosque.

Su lucha se volvió frenética a medida que se alejaban más y comenzó a gritar con fuerza, pateando y golpeando con su brazo libre.

"¡Cállalo William!" se quejó el hombre más pequeño.

William le dio una bofetada con su mano libre, partiéndole el labio y sacudiéndose toda la cabeza.

"William," siseo Jink, "¡mira su frente!"

Harry parpadeo mareado mientras los dos hombres lo observaban.

"¡Es Harry Potter!"

"Olvídate del Callejón Knockturn, William, ¿tienes idea de lo que nos darán por encontrar al Niño-Que-Vivió? ¡Seremos ricos!"

"Y famosos." William estaba sonriendo cuando dijo esto, pero luego frunció el ceño. "Pero eso significa que no podremos divertirnos con él."

Jink le dio una palmada en el brazo al hombre. "¡Después de esto puedes tener todos los niños que quieras! ¡La gente del Callejón Knockturn los tiraran a tus pies para poder decir que el salvador del salvador estuvo allí!"

"Supongo." Lucia decepcionado pero comenzó a jalar a Harry otra vez.

Harry, consiente otra vez de lo que estaba sucediendo, mordió el brazo que lo sostenía, sus dientes se enterraron en la carne hasta que se oyó un audible click. Fue el turno de Williams de gritar y alejarse del chico. Le dio un puñetazo a Harry en el rostro, haciendo caer al niño en unos arbustos.

Se quedó allí, una vez más mareado, escuchando hablar a los hombres. No podía hacer que su cuerpo funcionara.

"Estoy aquí, Hairy."

Apenas podía distinguir la silueta de su hermana menor, una Syren pigmea, a través de los puntos negros en su visión. La sintió prepararse para atacar a su asaltante. Segundos después los arbustos se movieron."

"¡Te daré una lección pequeño bastardo!"

"¡Pero Will!"

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los movimientos del ataque de Oma. Con un 'crash' y un 'tump', un cuerpo aterrizo sobre las piernas de Harry.

Él gritó histérico, pateando frenéticamente para liberarse del peso del cuerpo y molestando a Oma en el proceso.

Hubo un fuerte 'pop' pero Harry estaba más allá de cualquier cosa parecida a un pensamiento racional. No pudo oír a Oma llamarlo, o ver que William ya no era una amenaza. Sólo sabía que tenía que huir, volver donde su madre.

Huyo corriendo de vuelta al nido, llorando y gritando; cayendo varias veces, sin darse cuenta que lastimaba sus manos y rodillas.

Celeste estuvo choqueada al ver la apariencia de su hijo pero aun así rápidamente se envolvió alrededor del niño, siseándole palabras reconfortantes.

Momentos después, una jadeante Oma entro al nido y en voz baja le relato los acontecimientos a su madre.

"Mi Hairy, ¿qué puedo hacer Hairy? ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Ella no había esperado una respuesta, pero el histérico niño grito, "¡Ya no quiero ser un niño!"

Todos los hermanos y hermanas de Harry lo rodearon, acomodándose de la mejor manera posible. Celeste lo mecía mientras el niño repetía una y otra vez "Ya no quiero ser un niño," entre sollozos hasta que se durmió completamente exhausto.

Celeste despertó de su sueño cuando Harry comenzó a removerse. Ella se movió, dándole al niño más espacio, cuando sintió el cuerpo del pequeño calentarse. Alarmada lo llamo por su nombre pero no consiguió respuesta.

Luego comenzó a brillar.

Celeste parpadeó, y en esa fracción de segundo, Harry fue reemplazado por un joven y hermoso Syren macho. Con cuidado ella lo olio. Olía como su Hairy…

Gentilmente lo toco.

"¿Hairy?"

Él gruño y se dio la vuelta, moviendo a varios de sus hermanos en el proceso. Sus gruñidos cambiaron a gemidos de asombro cuando vieron la transformación.

Ella lo volvió a tocar. "Hairy, despierta."

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y Celeste estuvo feliz de ver brillantes ojos verdes en vez de grises.

"Estoy cansado," se quejó.

"Lo sé, mi querido Hairy, pero necesito que te mires."

Bajo la mirada y luego la miro a ella.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

Celeste observo como sus ojos crecían antes de volver a bajar la vista.

"¡Soy un Syren!"

Celeste asintió y todo el nido salto a la vida. Todos sus hijos rodearon al chico, oliéndolo y frotándose contra sus nuevas escamas. Sus siseos excitados alcanzaron alturas que no habían alcanzado desde la llegada de Harry a sus vidas.

"Eres más grande que yo," exclamo Scales. Scales era el más grande entre todos sus hijos y Celeste sabía que sería considerado un gigante entre los de su raza cuando terminara de crecer. Y ahora su hijo mago era un Syren más grande pero ella lo atribuyo al hecho de que él era un mago en vez de un Syren natural.

Tendría que encargarse de agrandar el nido. Con dos machos tan grandes además que ella no era pequeña, necesitarían más espacio antes que sus bebes dejaran el nido. Por ahora ella estaba feliz de oír a su pequeño Hairy riendo y jugando con su familia.

Celeste dejo en el nido a sus bulliciosos pequeños y se dirigió a cazar. Estaba por amanecer y las aves serian lo más abundante. La nueva forma de Harry haría poder alimentarlo mucho más fácil. A medida que crecía la Syren se había preocupado más y más. Ya había sido difícil encontrar la gran cantidad de mamíferos que un humano en crecimiento necesitaba cuando recién apareció– y la cantidad sólo había aumentado. No había sido seguro que él comiera aves, que era la fuente principal de alimentación de los Syren. Eso, por suerte, ya no sería un problema.

Ella había observado durante los últimos tres inviernos que su gentil hijo mago a menudo compartía su comida con sus hermanos que no habían tenido suerte cazando en el día. Ella detestaba tener que enviar al pequeño a los botes de basura – hurgando en busca de restos. Los Syrens y los Magos eran cazadores, no carroñeros y la enfermaba ver a su pequeño reducido a un comportamiento tan bajo, pero había sido necesario.

Aunque ahora, sentía que una gran carga había sido levantada de sus hombros. Ella se deleitó en esa sensación mientras trepaba a un árbol en busca de una presa. No tendría que preocuparse más porque Harry tuviera suficiente comida, no tendría que preocuparse más porque los humanos o los magos trataran de llevarse a su pequeño. Ahora simplemente podría disfrutar estar con sus hijos.

Ella atrapo varias aves, escondiéndolas en la rama de un árbol hasta que tuviera lo suficiente para su nido. Sus crías tendrían que quedarse en el nido durante algunos días ya que el bosque estaba invadido de magos ahora. ¡Casi la habían pisado tres veces!

Ella en especial había notado a un mago alto de cabello oscuro, todo vestido de negro con una interesante nariz, y otro mago vestido de manera ridícula con una larga barba blanca. Ellos parecían estar dirigiendo la invasión de su bosque y esa tarde cuando ella se aventuró a salir, aún estaban buscando. Ella rio para sí misma ante la inutilidad de sus acciones.

Durante una semana Celeste mantuvo a sus hijos en el nido mientras los magos causaban estragos en el bosque. Harry se había puesto nerviosísimo cuando había oído que estaban cerca, pero la seguridad de su nueva forma le ayudo a la familia a calmarlo nuevamente.

Finalmente se marcharon y Celeste no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio cosa extraña para un Syren cuando sus hijos salieron del nido para jugar y cazar. Ella trepo a la cima del árbol que cubría su nido y se deleitó en el sol. La altura del árbol le permitía ver y oír lo que sucedía en el bosque, también le permitía volar con rapidez si algún miembro de su familia necesitaba ayuda.

Con franqueza, si lo magos no se hubieran ido por las suyas ella probablemente habría comenzado una matanza. Estar atrapada en un pequeño nido con bullicioso jóvenes Syrens y un semi histérico hijo mago era una experiencia que no podía durar mucho tiempo, ¡y había durado una semana! Celeste había estado a punto de explotar esta mañana cuando salió y encontró por fin su bosque vacío.

Gracias a los Vientos porque ahora podía respirar en paz.


	3. Nido vacio

Niño serpiente

Capítulo 3 Nido vacío

_Nueve años después, dieciséis años._

"Pronto estaré solo madre."

"Tonterías," siseo Celeste.

"Oma es la última de tus hijos y se irá hoy para encontrarse un mago. Apenas ella se vaya, tú también te irás."

"Hairy, tú también eres mi hijo."

El niño Syren yacía abatido en la tierra a la entrada del nido esperando que su hermana regresara de cazar.

Como una Syren pigmea, Oma era incapaz de reproducirse de la manera normal. Celeste no estaba segura de los detalles, sólo que Oma tendría que volverse la familiar de un mago y que la magia de dicho mago le permitiría tener hijos sin una pareja.

Primero tenía que encontrar un mago cuya magia fuera compatible con la de ella y hoy era el día en que comenzaría su búsqueda.

Harry suspiro de nuevo. "¿Cuándo te irás madre?"

Celeste le siseo enojada al Syren de ojos verdes y él se dio la vuelta en shock. Su madre raramente se enojaba y nunca con él. Ella estaba acurrada fuera del nido haciendo vigilia con él y ahora, al mirarla, ella se extendió en su largo de quince pies en indignación abriendo sus alas. Sus escamas blancas como la nieve brillaban bajo el sol y las plumas de sus alas se habían levantado por su irritación.

Harry la observo asombrado.

"¡Terminaras con este estúpido comportamiento en este instante! Tu eres mi hijo en todas las maneras; ¡tú eres mi hijo y yo no dejare el nido hasta que tú lo dejes felizmente apareado!" la majestuosa Syren agacho su cabeza en miseria, "¿O no deseas que sea tu madre?"

Harry jadeo y se deslizo de inmediato hacia ella. "¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Ni siquiera pienses eso! ¡Te amo!"

Observo como sus alas se doblaron una vez más y mágicamente se sellaron dentro de su cuerpo, dejando atrás solo un parche de escamas blancas con forma de plumas.

Ella agacho la cabeza aún más rehusándose a mirarlo, "Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? ¿Te quedas allí y me haces preguntas tan hirientes?"

Harry se enrollo alrededor de la angustiada hembra. "Lo siento madre, de verdad. Dejare de ser un idiota, lo juro."

Celeste le sonrió a su hijo mago y él noto que ella lucia muy complacida consigo misma.

"Me atrapaste, no es así madre."

"Si querido. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Harry rio, "Gracias."

"Cuando quieras."


	4. Familiar

**Niño serpiente**

**Capítulo 4 Familiar**

Oma yacía acurrucada sobre un montón de basura en la entrada de un oscuro callejón. Había muchos magos y brujas trajinando por aquí y ella sintió que no tendría problemas para encontrar una pareja adecuada – si esa hubiera sido la razón por la que se encontraba aquí.

Oh, ella lo haría después, pero por ahora su meta era simple: saber porque los magos querían a Hairy. Ella y su madre habían discutido esto antes de que se marchara. Su hermano era un mago, y como tal necesitaba estar entre los suyos para encontrar una pareja adecuada. Aunque si fuera posible para una Syren y un mago aparearse Oma no le daría la espalda, él era un espécimen bastante buen mozo cuando pensaba sobre eso. Desafortunadamente por lo que ella y su madre sabían, no era posible.

Celeste no se habría preocupado por los magos buscando a Harry si sólo hubieran aparecido esa vez que Oma había matado al hombre que había atacado a Hairy. Pero esa no fue la única vez que buscaron en el bosque, antes o después. Su madre le había contado a la Syren todas sus sospechas y preocupaciones antes que se Oma decidiera a hacer este viaje. Los magos andaban buscando a un niño llamado Harry Potter y la descripción que Celeste había oído calzaba con su Hairy.

Oma no lo había sabido pero la primera temporada que Hairy estuvo con ellos los magos habían revisado el bosque donde vivían los Syren en no menos de doce diferentes ocasiones, casi cada luna nueva. Por suerte Hairy había estado en el nido junto al resto de los pequeños ya que los Syren eran demasiado chicos para salir hasta haber pasado dos temporadas.

Celeste le había confiado que casi había enviado a Hairy de vuelta con los magos pero después de observarlos buscar y oírlos conversar, nadie había mencionado un hogar para el niño o donde estaban sus padres. Ninguno había olido como Hairy o parecía saber nada sobre él aparte de su descripción. Habían comentado que _debía_ ser encontrado pero no porque. A ella no le había gustado la sensación que percibió cerca de ellos así que decidió quedarse con el niño.

Así que aquí estaba ella, tratando de comprender los sonidos que salían de la boca de las personas. Su obstáculo más grande hasta ahora era que no comprendía su lenguaje. Ella llevaba aquí un poco más de un mes y no había hecho ningún avance.

Oma siseo en frustración. Su madre los entendía, pero no podía recordar cómo había aprendido.

Celeste le había dicho que fue la mascota de un mago por mucho tiempo. Se había vuelto una mascota aparentemente como una especie de broma, ya que ella era un Syren normal y necesita sólo otra Syren normal macho para reproducirse. Al mago le había gustado leerle a su 'mascota' y Celeste simplemente había comprendido.

Capto un destello plateado, terminado su ensueño, y la pequeña Syren contemplo el espectáculo más fascínate que hubiera visto. Un joven mago, quizás de la misma edad que su Hairy, venia caminando por la ocupada calle. Usaba una túnica gris que hacía que sus ojos plateados lucieran como mercurio líquido. Su piel y cabellos eran tan pálidos que parecía ser nieve personificada. Podría haber sido un Syren si no fuera por la falta de escamas…

Intrigada, cuidadosamente siguió al chico. Ella paso desapercibida entre la multitud gracias a su increíble velocidad y a la tendencia de los humanos de no mirar hacia abajo. Acechando en los callejones y en los desagües, lo observo ir de lugar en lugar. Parecía haber comprado algunas cosas pero no parecía tener un destino en mente.

Ocasionalmente él sacaba un pequeño objeto plateado de su bolsillo, lo miraba y volvía a guardarlo. Ella supuso que era cerca del mediodía cuando saco el objeto y sonrió apretadamente. Volvió a guardar el objeto en su bolsillo y se dirigió al callejón – al mismo callejón en el que ella se encontraba.

Ella trato de alejarse insegura de que hacer y de repente él estuvo _allí_.

Draco se detuvo a un pie de haber entrado al callejón. A sus pies había una serpiente blanca como la nieve con ojos plateados que lo miraba con ojos choqueados. En realidad era un poco cómico, ver shock en el rostro de una serpiente, él siempre creyó que las serpientes eran incapaces de emoción.

En realidad era una serpiente pequeña, suponía que como de cinco pies de largo. Ella lo miro detenidamente, atenta, y luego con cuidado se deslizo hacia él.

Draco se quedó quieto. Él nunca había sido especialmente aficionado a las serpientes, prefiriendo las aves de presa en los establos de su padre, pero algo…algo le fascinaba sobre ella. De alguna manera sabía que era una ella.

Ella lo miro de nuevo y se acercó aún más y Draco se encontró agachándose lentamente. Estiro su mano frente a ella y espero.

Igual de lentamente ella subió a su mano y comenzó a subir. Él ladeo su cabeza para observar cómo se movió y se acomodaba sobre sus hombros.

"¡Merlín!" jadeo, agarrándose de la pared del callejón cuando su magia surgió. Cuando se calmó de nuevo miro a la serpiente asombrado.

"Oma. Tu nombre es Oma," le dijo.

Ella asintió regiamente con la cabeza.

Draco sintió que sonreía, sonreír así era totalmente inapropiado en público, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenía un familiar y se sentía muy _bien_. En su cabeza podía sentir el vínculo que se había formado. Le permitía sentir lo que Oma estaba sintiendo – y ella se sentía inmensamente complacida.

Su padre también estaría complacido. Encontrar un familiar verdadero siendo tan joven era raro y Draco seria actualmente el único estudiante en Hogwarts con uno. Oh, la escuela le permitía a los estudiantes tener supuestos familiares, pero eran sólo mascotas mágicas – para enseñarles a los niños como cuidar de sus verdaderos familiares en el futuro, si eran lo suficientemente afortunados de atraer uno.

Pensar en su padre hizo a Draco maldecir. Saco su reloj con fuerza justo cuando escucho un 'pop' de un mago apareciéndose en el callejón. Al darse la vuelta de golpe se encontró con el hombre en cuestión.

"Draco," dijo con fuerza Lucius.

"Lo siento Padre, algo…sucedió."

El viejo Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. "¿Que, podrías decir, es eso alrededor de tu cuello?"

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír cuando acaricio la cabeza de la serpiente. "Esta es Oma, mi familiar."

Observo a su padre ladear la cabeza, una sonrisa de aprobación en su rostro.

"¿Sabes qué tipo de criatura es?," pregunto.

Draco cerró los ojos y espero que la información le llegara. El vínculo implantaba conocimiento básico del familiar para que así el mago pudiera cuidarlo de manera apropiada.

"Ella es una…Syren…altamente venenosa…muy rápida…" sus ojos se abrieron por el shock, "¡Ella tiene alas y puede volar!"

"Intrigante." Lucius observo a la serpiente y la serpiente lo observo con la misma intensidad. "Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo. Ahora vamos. Estamos atrasados; ojala tu logro…distraiga a nuestro anfitrión de nuestro retraso."

Draco pasó de inmensamente feliz por el cumplido de su padre a pálido y nauseabundo, rápidamente apareciéndose junto a su padre.

Oma estaba extática. No sólo había encontrado a su mago, pero su mayor obstáculo para aprender sobre Harry y sus perseguidores había desaparecido. Apenas ella se había vinculado con Draco había comprendió la lengua del mago, siguiendo con facilidad la conversación entre Draco y su padre. Ahora irían a reunirse con más magos, poderosos más encima, si ella estaba interpretando las sensaciones a través del vínculo de manera correcta.

¡Con suerte tendría a su hermano apareado para el final de la temporada!


	5. El Señor Oscuro

**Niño Serpiente**

**Capítulo 5 El Señor Oscuro**

"Ah Lucius, tan agradable que se unan a nosotros."

El mayor de los Malfoy hizo una reverencia, imitado por su hijo.

"Mis disculpas, Mi Lord, mi hijo se vinculó con su familiar sólo hace unos momentos, inevitablemente atrasándonos."

"Interesante. Acércate chico."

El Señor Oscuro observo, silenciosamente divertido, mientras el joven rubio se acercaba. El chico estaba haciendo una imitación creíble de la máscara desdeñosa de su padre, pero Tom podía ver el miedo escondido tras esos ojos de mercurio. El chico hizo una nueva reverencia, sosteniendo la postura hasta que fuera reconocido.

"Draco Malfoy. Tu padre ha hablado muy bien de ti."

El chico asintió ante el elogio, una pequeña sonrisa pasando por su pálido rostro.

"Dime que encontraste."

Tom observo al chico acariciar la cabeza de la serpiente. Estaba un poco desconcertado por el intenso escrutinio que la serpiente le daba.

"Su nombre es Oma, Mi Lord. Ella es una Syren – una Syren pigmea– y me encontré con ella en una calle lateral del Callejón Diagon."

"¿Una Syren pigmea? Estoy impresionado Draco. Las Syrens son criaturas excepcionalmente raras en su propio derecho, pero las pigmeas aparecen una cada pocos siglos. Espero que aprecies el regalo que te han dado."

Sonrió de nuevo ahora más relajado.

"De lo poco que he aprendido de ella, Mi Lord, dudo que Oma acepte algo menos que completa adoración de mi parte."

Tom rio. No pudo evitarlo; el heredero Malfoy era un diablillo.

"Saludos, Oma," siseo en parsel. Los ojos de la Syren se abrieron un poco.

"Saludos, mago."

"Puedes llamarme Tom. Espero que nos volvamos amigos."

Ella asintió. "Tom entonces. ¿Tú eres el líder aquí?"

"Si. El padre de Draco es uno de mis seguidores más leales y confiables. Espero que tu joven mago siga sus pasos."

"Veremos, Tom."

El Señor Oscuro estaba considerando las implicaciones de sus palabras cuando sintió a Nagini deslizarse en su regazo.

"Miserable insolente," ella le siseo a la Syren. "¡Te dirigirás a mi amo como Lord! Tú y ese horrible chico tuyo deberían estar postrados a sus pies, rogando por sus miserables vidas."

"¡Nagini!" Siseo Tom, asombrado por el comportamiento de la Cobra.

Oma respondió molesta, "¡No hablaras de Draco en tal manera!"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto campesina?"

"Como te atreves a llamarme campesina, lagarto ignorante," Nagini siseo ante el insulto, levantando la cabeza, "Las Syrens son segundas sólo a los Dragones. Incluso el poderoso Basilisco muestra su respeto a mí y a los míos. ¡Pero tú eres demasiado ignorante para saber nada aparte de chillar como el ratón patético que eres!"

Tom trato de agarrar a la Cobra, pero ella se lanzó hacia el chico y la Syren.

Draco dio un paso atrás mientras Oma liberaba sus alas y volaba en el aire.

"¡Fuiste demasiado lejos ratón, has amenazado a mi Mago así que debes morir!"

Nagini ataco pero Oma la esquivo con facilidad, riendo ante sus intentos.

Tom observo el conflicto con horror pero no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Sabía que Oma había estado dispuesta a dejar pasar los insultos aunque había estado en su derecho de atacar a la cobra en el minuto que Nagini entro a la habitación y fallo en darle su obediencia. Sin embargo ella había ido muy lejos al atacar a Draco, y Tom supo que iba a perder a su antigua amiga.

Oma sin embargo estaba burlándose de la Cobra. Nagini ataco otra vez, acercándose, cuando la Syren movió las alas de tal manera que quedo de lado en el aire, sus colmillos enterrando su veneno profundamente en el cuerpo de la cobra.

Y entonces todo termino. Su compañera de treinta y tantos años yacía muerta a sus pies.

Draco cayó de rodillas, acunando a la pequeña Syren contra su cuerpo. Hizo una gran reverencia, ocultando a la serpiente con su cuerpo y tartamudeando sus disculpas.

Tom miro alrededor del trono viendo miedo, y en el caso de Lucius terror, escrito claramente en los rostros de todo.

Se puso de pie y Draco se quedó en silencio. Toda la habitación estaba mortalmente silenciosa mientras el Señor Oscuro bajaba del trono y tomaba el cuerpo de Nagini.

"Está bien Draco, Lucius. Oma no tuvo la culpa. De hecho ella fue bastante indulgente. Nagini comenzó la pelea y te amenazo a ti Draco…yo debo pedirte disculpas joven Malfoy. Debí darme cuenta que la inestabilidad de Nagini podría llevarla a algo así e impedirlo. Voy a tratar de corregir esta violación al honor de tu familia. Ustedes son huéspedes en mi casa y mi familiar…"

Tom se detuvo. El vacío en su mente donde el vínculo con Nagini había estado dolía. Todo su cuerpo dolía.

"Si me disculpan caballeros."

Los reunidos "Mortífagos" que habían sido llamados, asintieron y Tom trato de ignorar sus expresiones de miedo e incertidumbre. Odiaba esto, odiaba lo que le habían hecho y lo que a su vez esto le había hecho a sus seguidores. Estos hombres una vez lo habían amado, recuperar su confianza tomaría bastante tiempo, si es que era posible a estas alturas.

Se dirigió a su habitación privada, el cuerpo de la cobra acunado en sus brazos y su Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape, siguiéndolo en silencio.

"¿Debo llamar a Poppy, Mi Lord?" preguntó el adusto hombre en voz baja.

"¿Volvimos a eso Severus?"

"Lo siento Tom. Perder el familiar de uno no es algo sencillo en la mejor de las circunstancias, y estas de seguro no lo son."

El Señor Oscuro suspiro, parándose incierto al medio de la habitación sintiéndose perdido y un poco asustado. No era familiar con esos sentimientos y no estaba bien equipado para manejarlos.

Severus Snape observo con ansiedad a su Lord. Este era un tiempo delicado para el Mago y está perdida podría destruir todo el progreso que había tenido el último año.

Viendo su indecisión, Severus en voz baja convoco un elfo doméstico. Desapareció después de recibir susurradas instrucciones, reapareció unos minutos después trayendo lo que parecía ser una caja de sombreros.

El Maestro de Pociones tomo la caja, desestimando al elfo y se acercó a la mesita cerca de la chimenea.

"Ven Tom, tengo algo para ti."

Tom se acercó, sus rostro pasó de confundido a blanco. Severus maldijo por lo bajo mientras abría la caja. Tom no había tenido uno de sus episodios catatónicos en casi seis meses y si tenía uno ahora, después de este trauma, quizás no despertaría.

De la caja saco una urna de mármol negro delicadamente tallada y la puso gentilmente sobre la mesita. Una pequeña chispa de interés entro a los ojos cafés de Tom haciendo que el hombre más alto suspirara aliviado.

"Esto es hermoso Severus, ¿dónde la encontraste?"

"La encontré el año pasado en Egipto. Es una jarra funeraria, generalmente usadas para mascotas felinas, pero en este caso todos los grabados son de serpientes. El vendedor me dijo que cuando los restos son depositados adentro, una miniatura de la criatura aparecerá en la base de la jarra. Sirve como una especie de retrato mágico, teniendo todas las memorias del animal hasta el momento de su muerte. La miniatura podrá moverse por toda la jarra, pero no fuera de ella."

Tom amorosamente acariciaba los grabados y los jeroglíficos. "Esto debió costarte una pequeña fortuna."

Severus bufo. "Para nada. Aparentemente ya que la mayoría de los magos no pueden hablar con sus mascotas como tú puedes, no ven necesidad de algo así. Creo que obtuve una excelente ganga." Levanto la mirada y vio a su amigo estudiándolo.

"¿Por qué?"

Severus miro al piso. "Cuando comenzaste a mejorar se volvió evidente de que ella no estaba mejorando. Temía que su muerte era inevitable y lo que podría hacerte. Pensé que esto podía ayudar."

El Señor Oscuro asintió con una leve sonrisa. Sacándole la tapa, metió la cola de Nagini en la abertura, lentamente depositando el resto de su cuerpo mientras la magia de la pequeña jarra acomodaba sus ochos pies de longitud. Beso su cabeza antes de depositarla enteramente en la jarra y ponerle la tapa. La jarra brillo negra y, como había sido prometido, una réplica de dos pulgadas de su familiar apareció en la base.

"Hola Nagini," le siseo a la serpiente de mármol.

"Saludos, Mi Lord," respondió ella.

"Te extraño."

Ella asintió, "Lamento que mi enfermedad nos haya traído a esto, mi Tom."

Él sonrió con tristeza, "Se siente como una eternidad desde que me llamaste así."

"Creo que esta urna ha permitido que las memorias de antes de la enfermedad pasaran a primer plano. Sabes que te amaba, ¿verdad Tom?, incluso cuando no era yo misma y no podía decirte"

"Si, mi Nagini, lo sé." Paso una mano cansada por sus ojos. "Creo que descansare ahora amor."

La pequeña serpiente hizo una reverencia y luego se acurruco. "Por supuesto. Espero que te mejores y nos vengues."

Tom le sonrió otra vez y la Nagini en miniatura se quedó quieta, luciendo como otro grabado en la jarra.

Severus se había quedado quieto durante el intercambio, escuchando con satisfacción el tono afectuoso de los dos.

"Tú no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mi Severus," dijo su Lord moviéndose en la habitación y poniendo la urna en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Se sentó en la cama y miro cansado sus pies.

Severus con rapidez se arrodillo a los pies del hombre, sacándole las botas y los calcetines.

"No necesitabas hacer eso…" protesto.

"Calla Tom, aun te estas recuperando y necesitas descansar. ¿Que tenía que decir Nagini?"

Tom rezongo por ser tratado como un invalido y luego le dijo, "Parece que la urna le regreso su sanidad. Va a ser un gran consuelo para mi hablar con ella como solía hacerlo." Tom se puso de pie y Severus lo ayudo a sacarse la túnica, "Ella me pidió que la vengara."

El Maestro de Pociones se quedó helado. "¿Contra Draco?"

"No, no Severus. Dumbledore fue quién nos envió en este camino y será Dumbledore quien pagara – por _todos_ sus pecados."

Severus tiro atrás las mantas y Tom lentamente subió a la cama.

Después de acomodarse en la gran cama, Tom convoco a Lucius y Draco.

Los rubios hicieron una reverencia y estuvo complacido de ver que el miedo se había ido. Lucius se veía preocupado mientras que Draco lucia desconcertado. Oma parecía estar dormida alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

"¿Cómo va la búsqueda Lucius?"

"Solo hemos comenzado a lanzar el _inquisito corpus_ en el bosque de Blackstone Mi Lord…hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada."

"Supongo que esas son buenas noticias. En realidad no creo que este muerto, no creo haber podido recuperarme si lo estuviera, ¿pero por qué no podemos encontrarlo? ¿Porque estoy tan seguro de que esta en Blackstone?"

"¿Blackstone?" Siseo Oma levantando su cabeza. "¿Que te interesa de Blackstone?"

"¿Conoces el lugar pequeña Syren?" Pregunto Tom.

"Crecí allí."

Tom se adelantó ansioso. "Quizás tu podrías ayudarme, estamos buscando a un niño, de la misma edad que tu Draco sólo que con cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Su nombre es Harry Potter y creemos que puede estar escondido en el bosque."

En un parpadeo Oma dejo los hombros de Draco y se enrollo a pulgadas del Señor Oscuro. Severus se acercó, pensando que ella quería atacar pero Tom levanto una mano mientras ella hablaba.

"¿Por qué buscas a este niño Tom, y de que se podría estar escondiéndose él?"

El Maestro de Pociones observo a Tom pensar y sabía que tendría mucho cuidado en lo que le diría a la peligrosa criatura frente a él.

"Sé que sus padres fueron asesinados y que los familiares donde lo mandaron a vivir eran muy crueles con él. Ellos lo abandonaron en ese bosque cuando era un niño muy pequeño. Deseo encontrarlo porque…porque es mi pareja."


	6. Reunión familiar

Niño serpiente

Capítulo 6 Reunión familiar

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Oma se había marchado para encontrar a su Mago y Harry la extrañaba de manera terrible. Quería ser esa persona para ella pero sus magias no era compatibles.

Estaban en el árbol sobre el nido, abatido descaradamente. No podía evitarlo. No había estado sólo por más de unos minutos durante los últimos once inviernos. A veces había ansiado la soledad; cómo no, con siete hermanos y una madre sobreprotectora. Sin embargo, seis meses, con sólo esa madre sobreprotectora era demasiado.

Daría su ala derecha porque Scales, cualquiera de ellos, estuviera aquí tratando de botarlo de este árbol. Claro que Scales y su madre eran ahora los únicos suficientemente grandes para poder hacerlo, y ella había jugado con él un par de veces.

Suspiro. Debería volver al nido, hacía mucho frio. Ya que él no era una verdadera serpiente podía soportar más el frio pero aún tenían sus límites. Había como dos pies de nieve en el suelo y él había estado lamentando su soledad durante la última hora.

Deslizándose por el árbol se preparó para el reto inevitable que recibiría, y probamente los golpes de cola; y si Celeste estaba muy enojada serian golpes de ala.

Al entrar al nido se estremeció ante el molesto tono de su madre cuando pregunto, "¿Terminaste con tu pequeña fiesta lastimera?"

"Si señora."

Ella sonrió ante su tono avergonzado.

"Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"¿Oh?"

"¡Hola Hermano!" la delicada cabeza de Oma apareció de atrás de su enroscada madre.

"¡Volviste!"

"Te dije que volvería, tontito."

Harry se lanzó hacia el par, riendo, y enrollándose alrededor de ellas.

"¡Te extrañe tanto!"

"Me di cuenta."

"¿Encontraste a tu Mago?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Puedo conocerlo?"

"Si, si, y…sí."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto otra vez, girándose hacia su madre por confirmación.

"Si, mi Hairy. Conoceremos a este Draco del que Oma me ha estado contando, y a Tom."

"¿Tom?" Pregunto Harry.

"Si. Oma me dice que es como tú en muchas formas Hairy. Él habla parsel; sólo el segundo del que he oído en doscientos inviernos."

"Dos-huu… ¿qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes madre?" Pregunto Oma.

"Doscientos inviernos y dos meses, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto." Los dos chicos murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Así que quieres que conozca a este Tom, madre?"

"Necesitas una pareja, mi Hairy, una pareja humana y este Mago ya tiene una cosa importante en común contigo. Quizás encontraras otras cosas que te gusten de él."

"¿Pueden Magos aparearse con otros Magos? ¿No necesitan hembras?" Se preguntó Harry.

"Es bastante común que dos Magos construyan un nido juntos. A veces también hay hembras que construyen nidos con otras hembras pero no es muy a menudo. En el mundo mágico hay más hombres que mujeres."

"¿Y aún pueden tener pequeños? Tu sabes que quiero muchos pequeños."

"Si Hairy," respondió Oma esta vez. "No sé en realidad como funciona pero sé que pueden tener pequeños. De hecho hay algunos Magos que tienen estos nidos que visitan a Tom con frecuencia. Podrás conocerlos y a sus pequeños."

Harry aún estaba nervioso por todo el asunto.

"Bueno si estás segura iré. Pero no prometo que me agrade este Tom, o algún otro Mago, ¿está bien?

"Por supuesto Hairy," siseo Celeste, "Por supuesto."


	7. Ultimatum

Niño Serpiente

Capítulo 7 Ultimátum

Tom impaciente tamborileo sus dedos en el brazo de su trono. Los Malfoy arribarían en cualquier minuto. Lucius le diría que lamentablemente no había encontrado nada y luego Draco se sentaría en silencio mientras Tom interrogaba a su mascota.

Oma lo estaba volviendo loco poco a poco – y eso era algo de lo que él sabía, había estado loco por casi veinte años. La Syren le preguntaría sobre el mundo mágico en general, Harry Potter en especial y sobre la guerra que se estaba desarrollando en su mundo mientras con mucha habilidad esquivaba sus preguntas.

Ella le daba migajas, insinuaciones, nada útil y nada que probara que ella sabía algo excepto por la mirada de sus ojos y sus instintos.

La puerta de la habitación del trono se abrió pero en vez de los Malfoy, una gran Syren entro, deslizándose elegantemente. Sabiendo que algo importante sucedería, Tom se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

"Soy Celeste, Madre de Oma."

Tom se enderezo, "Bienvenida a mi hogar, Gran Dama, es un gran honor."

Asintiendo ella se enrosco mientras él volvía a su asiento.

"Entiendo que está buscando a un niño dejado en mis bosques hace años."

Tom se adelantó, "Si, Gran Dama. ¿Puede contarme sobre él?"

Ella ladeo la cabeza, examinándolo intensamente mientras olfateaba el aire.

"Él está vivo y bien."

El Señor Oscuro se estremeció por el alivio. Estaba componiéndose cuando la puerta de la sala del trono volvió a abrirse admitiendo a los hombres Malfoy, Oma, y a otro Syren del tamaño de Celeste.

"Mi hijo…Frost…desea aprender las conductas de los Magos. Él está considerando volverse un familiar."

Harry asintió divertido ante el uso de su nombre falso; su propio nombre levantaría sospechas incluso en su forma Syren.

"Frost y yo pasaremos una luna en este lugar. No nos impedirá la entrada a ninguna parte de este nido, ni tratara de evitarnos o engañarnos. No dejara el nido sin informarnos y no impedirá que lo acompañemos si eso deseamos. Al final de nuestra estadía volveremos donde Harry para contrales de nuestro tiempo aquí. Será su decisión unirse al mundo mágico o seguir escondido. Si no acepta mis términos nos marcharemos de inmediato y nunca volverá a encontrarnos o al niño."

Celeste se quedó en silencio después de deliberar su ultimátum, observando y esperando.

Al principio Tom sólo sintió rabia, una rabia que lo consumía. '¿Cómo se atrevía ella? ¡COMO SE ATREVIA ELLA!' Los brazos de su trono crujieron bajo la presión de sus manos. El deseo de lanzarle un _Crucio_ a la insolente serpiente era sobrecogedor.

Una mano manchada con pociones se apoyó en su hombro y Tom exhalo con dureza, cerrando sus ojos brevemente mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones. Cuando el último de sus impulsos homicidas pasó abrió sus ojos y con rapidez bebió el vaso de agua que Severus le paso, sabiendo que estaría mezclado con una poción calmante.

"Le doy la bienvenida a mi hogar, Gran Dama, y me asegurare de mostrarle mis buenas intenciones. También será un honor educar a su hijo en las costumbres de los Magos."

Celeste agacho su cabeza, "Te agracemos, Tom."

El Señor Oscuro se puso de pie y se acercó al Syren macho.

"Saludos, Frost."

"Saludos, Tom."

Agachándose levemente estiro su mano hacia la serpiente y espero.

Frost olfateo el aire alrededor del mago y luego se deslizo por su brazo hasta apoyarse en sus hombros.

Tom sintió surgir la magia y trastabillo hacia atrás, hacia el trono. Escucho a Snape gritar pero no pudo responderle, atrapado en la sensación de la magia.

Vincularse con Nagini hace todos esos años había sido un evento memorable pero no fue nada como esto. El vínculo exploto a través de su conciencia, incendiando su mente con la conciencia de Frost y ahora la serpiente era _suya_. Era intoxicante pero en el estado de salud que tenía fue agotador.

Sintió a Frost deslizarse hacia el piso. Lucius y Severus se acercaron a ayudarlo y practicante lo llevaron en brazos hasta su recamara. Apenas pudo mantener los ojos abiertos mientras los dos hombres lo desvistieron. Tom quiso protestar cuando Lucius lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acostó en la cama pero apenas tenía la energía. Apenas noto a Frost acostarse con él, y luego nada…


	8. Pelea

Niño serpiente

Capítulo 8 Pelea

Tom despertó lentamente y observo a su nueva mascota de ojos verdes observándolo intensamente.

"Buenos días, Frost," dijo suavemente.

"Buenos días, Tom. Has descansado suficiente," pregunto el Syren.

"Dormí suficiente, pero tengo la impresión de que me quedare en esta cama todo el día sin importar lo que tenga que decir al respecto."

"¿Por qué?"

"Snape, el mago de cabello oscuro de ayer," cuando Frost asintió continuo, "Ha cuidado de mi desde mi enfermedad y es bastante sobreprotector. En serio entre él y Poppy es un milagro que no haya estado confinado a esta cama durante los últimos cinco años."

"¿Que te hizo enfermar?"

"Esa, mi joven amigo, es una larga historia y tengo la sensación de que Severus va a aparecer en cualquier momento…"

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y Severus entro su túnica ondeando tras él. Tom le echo una mirada a su mascota, rodando sus ojos, haciendo que Frost riera.

"¡Buenos días Tom! Espero que hayas terminado de esforzarte en asustar a todos tus leales seguidores. O prefieres que simplemente invite a Dumbledore a tomar el té hoy para poder resolver todo, ¿hmmmm?"

"¿Veo que estas molesto conmigo Severus?"

El Maestro de Pociones bufo. "¿Molesto? ¿Porque estaría molesto? Sólo porque insistes en esforzarte hasta el colapso, ¿Por qué debería estar molesto? Sólo porque desechas todo lo que Poppy y yo te decimos, _¿Por qué estaría molesto_?"

"Severus – "

"¡No Tom! No me darás un palmadita en la cabeza y me dirás que me vaya. Siempre he pensado en ti como mi amigo y yo no me sentare de brazos cruzados mientras cavas tu propia tumba– y esta vez de manera permanente."

El mago estaba parado al medio de la habitación de Tom con los brazos cruzados. Su cara ladeada sólo mostrándole su perfil al hombre en la cama, el pecho agitado por la rabia.

Tom se sentó.

"Severus…de verdad lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto. Ayer fue necesario mi amigo. Sabes muy bien que si no encuentro al chico todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano."

Los hombros del joven decayeron pero no miro a su amigo.

"Espero que hayas aprendido algo que valiera la pena tu colapso," bufo.

"Está vivo."

Snape levanto la cabeza de golpe, ojos negros posándose en cafés.

"¿Qué?"

"Está vivo, aparentemente a salvo, y si convenzo a los Syrens de mis buenas intenciones ellos trataran de convencerlo de que venga conmigo."

Severus cerró sus ojos, pasando su mano sobre su pálido rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Se quedaran un mes y luego irán donde él. Treinta días Severus…terminara pronto."


	9. Explicaciones

Capítulo 9 Explicaciones

Después de desayunar bajo el cuidado de Severus y consumir sus pociones diarias, Tom se acomodó sobre las almohadas.

"Estas terriblemente quieto Frost, ¿estás bien?"

"Si Tom. Tu amigo parece muy enojado contigo."

"Un poco, pero esta mayormente preocupado. ¿No comprendiste lo que dijo?"

"No."

"Que extraño. Cuando me vincule con mi último familiar, mi magia permitió que ella comprendiera mi idioma y por lo que he hablado con Oma, sé que ella pudo comprender el español después del vínculo."

Frost sólo parpadeó.

"¿Ahora me contaras como te enfermaste Tom?"

"¿Estas tan interesado? Bueno te contare una pequeña historia. Cuando era más joven tenía un gran interés político." Ante la mirada interrogadora de Frosts aclaro, "Quería ser el mago que gobernara todos los nidos."

"Ahhh."

"De todas maneras, mis ideas no fueron bien recibidas por decirlo suavemente e hice algunos enemigos, uno de ellos es Albus Dumbledore."

Tom noto que el extremo de la cola Frost estaba sobre su muslo e inconscientemente había estado acariciándola. Considero detener su acción pero no tuvo deseos de hacerlo. No recordaba tener esta compulsión de tocar a Nagini.

"Dumbledore era sólo un profesor en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero provenía de una familia sangrepura muy poderosa y tenía muchas conexiones. Él uso su influencia para retorcer mi trabajo y para vilipendiarme. Yo gane mis propios partidarios, gente que sabía la verdad y no la retorcida versión que él le daba a todos pero él también logro manchar sus reputaciones también."

"Él me cerró las puertas del Ministerio y de la sociedad pero no tenía intenciones de rendirme. Sabía que las cosas tenían que cambiar así que me moví tras las escenas. Me reuní con los magos en fiestas que realizaban mis partidarios y convencí a más de ellos a que me escucharan."

Tom se detuvo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de agua con vitaminas que tenía en la mesita.

"Luego Dumbledore derroto al Gran Mago Oscuro Grindenwald, y por esa razón tuvo más alcance político. Él era un héroe y yo un don nadie, un huérfano sangresucia; mágicamente poderoso pero aun un don nadie. Pero las personas aún me escuchaban y el número de la gente que me apoyaba crecía, Dumbledore planeo deshacerse de mí y cementar su control sobre el mundo mágico."

"Cuando cumplí los veinticinco años se acercó a mí para que trabajáramos juntos. 'Recorriendo el camino del compromiso juntos' lo llamo, hasta que estuvimos a solas. Luego me maldijo – una maldición creada por la familia Dumbledore desconocida para los demás."

"Y te hizo enfermar," pregunto Frost.

Tom rio con tristeza. "En una manera de hablar – me volví loco. Me convirtió en un lunático sediento de sangre cuya sola ambición era apoderarse del mundo mágico usando cualquier medio necesario. Torture y mate…"

Su voz se quebró y bebió más agua para calmarse.

"La maldición era lenta; para no levantar sospecha y mis seguidores fueron arrastrados a una red de muerte y tortura igual de lentamente. Ellos no se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Yo era demasiado poderoso para que pudieran escapar de mí y por sus propios crímenes no podían pedirle ayuda al Ministerio."

"Fui nombrado el Nuevo Señor Oscuro y Dumbledore uso su estatus y el miedo del mundo mágico para volverse el Director de Hogwarts. Desde allí podía tocar la vida de cada familia mágica en Gran Bretaña. Él comenzó a preparar a sus seguidores desde el primer año, ganándose su apoyo y confianza, inculcándoles sus propios ideales. Uso su inocente imagen de viejo sabio para desviar cualquier acusación que pudiera manchar su reputación como héroe para así mantener su control también fuera de la escuela. Me han dicho que el actual Ministro de Magia le manda lechuzas todos los días pidiéndole consejo."

"Pero entonces algo sucedió. Las redadas realizadas por el Señor Oscuro comenzaron a disminuir en frecuencia y salvajismo. Estaba mejorando, la maldición estaba perdiendo su efecto; algo que nunca había sucedido antes por lo que aprendí. Dumbledore investigo y descubrió lo que estaba sucediendo."

"¿Qué?"

"Mi alma gemela había nacido. Era poderoso y debía estar cerca para que su influencia fuera tan profunda. Así que averiguo más y encontró al niño. Él no podía matar a un bebé ¿cierto? Pero si podía arreglar para que el Señor Oscuro lo matara, aun mejor. Así que planeo y dejo escapar una falsa profecía. La profecía declaraba que un niño nacido en cierta fecha me destruiría."

Frost se había deslizado a su regazo y Tom se encontró mirando en familiares ojos mientras hablaba, aun acariciando las suaves escamas. Por alguna razón el contacto con el Syren estaba disminuyendo el dolor que le causaban estas memorias.

"Cuando escuche la profecía, todos los progresos que había hecho volaron por la ventana. Estaba lívido y decidí que tenía que destruir al niño antes que creciera y me desafiara."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Dumbledore tenía un espía en mis filas del que yo no sabía y el hombre descubrió convenientemente la ubicación del niño, su historia fue tan creíble en esos momentos. Así que fui a su casa y mate a Lilly y James Potter."

Frost siseo pero Tom siguió hablando como si estuviera en trance.

"Recuerdo pararme sobre la cuna de Harry y mirarlo. Me miro con esos preciosos ojos verdes y sonrió. Levanto su pequeñas manos hacia mí como si me conociera…parte de mi gritaba de que no podía hacer eso, que estaba mal pero la maldición…la maldición alimento mi locura hasta que asolo mi mente, quemando la poca razón que quedaba. Así que lance la maldición asesina."

Frost estaba en silencio y Tom dejo escapar una risa ahogada.

"Es divertido de alguna manera, pese a todos los planes de Dumbledore él olvido un pequeño detalle."

"Que," pregunto el Syren en voz baja.

"Las almas gemelas no pueden matarse unos a otros – es imposible. Así que la maldición reboto, dejando una cicatriz en la frente de Harry y destruyendo mi cuerpo pero sin matarme. Fue aclamado como el Salvador del mundo mágico, el Niño-Que-Vivió y por diez años mi espíritu loco vagaba por ahí, planeando mi venganza. Poseía animales y a veces personas de mente débil para mantener mi fuerza."

"Hace cinco años poseí a un mago llamado Quirrel que era profesor en Hogwarts. Lo use para robar la Piedra Filosofal que tenía escondida Dumbledore en la escuela y la utilice para recuperar aún más mi fuerza. Mi más leal seguidor – mi amigo – Severus me ayudo a escapar de la escuela cuando el Director mato a Quirrel."

Él también logro romper la maldición y regenerar mi cuerpo – debo decir que hizo un muy buen trabajo. Pero aún estoy débil, tantos años sin un cuerpo físico además de la maldición…y luego los rigores de remover la maldición y recuperar mi cuerpo. Fue sólo este año que muchos de mis seguidores supieron de mi regreso. De a poco los he traído aquí para que vean que ya no soy el monstruo que creían que era."

"Y este Harry."

"Harry…Harry fue entregado a los familiares de su madre – muggles. Esas _personas_," gruño la última palabra, "Lo mataron de hambre y abusaron de él hasta que decidieron que ya no querían seguir con la molestia que él les suponía y lo abandonaron en el bosque. La única cosa buena que Dumbledore ha hecho fue enviarlos a Azkaban de por vida. Creo que tienen un hijo que fue adoptado por una squib…debería revisar eso. Harry quizás quiera conocer a su primo."

Frost lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Harry es tu pareja?"

"Si. ¿Oma no te lo dijo?"

El Syren negó con la cabeza.

"Es por eso que necesito encontrarlo. Quiero amarlo, protegerlo. Merlín lo ayude si Dumbledore lo encuentra primero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida compensándolo por la muerte de sus padres y por el abuso que sufrió después. ¡Por todo lo Sagrado, él creció sólo en el bosque!"

Tom dejo caer su cabeza entre las manos.

Frost observo al Mago por un momento y luego se deslizo hasta sus hombros.

"Él no estaba solo," siseo, "Celeste lo crio como uno de los suyos. Ha sido amado y cuidado bien."

El Señor Oscuro levantó la cabeza y miro incrédulo a su mascota.

"¿De verdad?"

Frost asintió.

"De verdad puedo decir que ha sido feliz."

"¿Me contaras de él?"

"Sssssi."


	10. Revelacion

**Capítulo 10 Revelación**

El mes de la visita de Celeste y Frost fue agitada por decir lo menos. Tom la consideraba una visita – o una inquisición dependiendo del día – porque aunque el Syren macho era su familiar, aun podía marcharse. El vínculo entre ellos aun existiría pero Frost de ninguna manera estaba obligado a quedarse.

Celeste parecía haber tomado un interés desmesurado en Severus, pese a la angustia de su amigo. Ella seguía siseando algo sobre su nariz. El Maestro de Pociones en realidad era un poco fóbico hacia las serpientes y era una declaración de su amistad que el hombre se quedara en la casa con dos grandes especímenes.

Frost por otro lado estaba absolutamente fascinado por los niños. La mayoría de los mortífagos tenían hijos – Tom trataba de promover la idea de grandes familias en vez de la mentalidad de un solo heredero que la mayoría de las familias mágicas tenían – y animaba la presencia de los niños en la mansión.

El Syren parecía especialmente aficionado a las tres niñas de Avery. El mago secretamente se había casado con un hombre muggle y Avery actualmente estaba embarazado de su cuarto bebé. Al principio la familia había estado recelosa de la gran serpiente pero después que Tom había traducido unas cuantas preguntas se habían llevado muy bien. Las niñas convencieron al Syren de jugar con ellas a las pilladas, sus alas añadiendo una nueva dimensión al juego. Había tomado un tiempo pero Frost había logrado poder acercarse a la barriga de embarazado de Avery y luego había trasmitido por horas de cómo había sentido moverse al bebé.

Aparentemente el deseo más grande del Syren era tener un nido _muy_ grande con _muchos_ pequeños. Tom bromeo que Frost quería sacar a la raza Syren de la extinción por su cuenta y la serpiente le hizo un gran mohín.

Cuando no estaba jugando con las niñas o tratando de acercarse a la barriga de Avery, el Syren le contaba a Tom de la infancia de Harry. La mayoría de las historias eran felices pero cuando estaba por terminar el mes de visita de Frost le confió de los eventos del casi secuestro.

Tom se debatió entre la ira y la tristeza por su pareja. Incluso el Syren parecía afectado por los eventos de hace tanto tiempo. Eventualmente la serpiente se calmó y continúo su historia.

En el último día de su visita, Snape entro a su habitación. Tom dejo a un lado el libro que le había estado leyendo a Frost.

"¿Severus?"

"Lucius está en la sala del trono. La patrulla en Blackstone encontró algo…interesante."

Tom levanto una ceja y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la sala del trono con el Syren sobre sus hombros.

Al entrar a la sala se encontró con un hombre de aspecto harapiento, con la cabeza agachada y arrodillado entre dos jóvenes mortífagos. Lucius estaba parado tras los tres, con su varita en la mano.

El Señor Oscuro se sentó en su trono.

"¿Que me has traído Lucius?"

El rubio se adelantó y tomo el enmarañado cabello sucio con una mano enguantada, usándolo para mostrar el rostro del hombre.

"Sirius Black," siseo Severus.

"¡Quejicus!" dijo Black. Sus ojos estaban medio abiertos como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse mientras se mecía de un lado a otro entre sus captores. "No te preocupes Quejicus, Lunático ya no puede atraparte. Esta muerto. ¿Sabías? Todos están muertos."

Tom miro a su amigo y lo encontró más pálido de lo normal. Sirius Black había escapado de la prisión de Azkaban hace tres años después de estar allí durante doce años. Tal hazaña nunca había ocurrido antes, ni había sido repetida después pero por la forma en que hablaba, Tom suponía que el hombre no había podía escapar de la locura que la prisión era conocida por inculcar.

"¿Que estaba haciendo en el Bosque de Blackstone Sr. Black?" Pregunto Tom.

"Quería estar cerca de mi ahijado, cerca de Harry."

"¿Y qué sabe de Harry?"

"Que está muerto, ¿no es así? Dumbledore dice que está muerto y si Bumblydore dice que alguien está muerto es porque está muerto y él probablemente lo mato. Todos muertos…todos muertos."

Lucius soltó su agarre y la cabeza del ex-convicto cayo hacia adelante. Débiles sollozos podían oírse.

"Mi pequeño Cornamenta. Ese viejo bastardo mato a mi pequeño Cornamenta."

Sirius cayó hacia adelante, colapsando débilmente. Su cuerpo esquelético se hizo un ovillo.

"¿Quién es él Tom?" Pregunto Frost.

"Su nombre es Sirius Black. Dice que es el padrino de Harry."

Frost lo miro sin comprender.

"Cuando los padres de Harry murieron él debió ser enviado al nido de este hombre. Al parecer es lo que los Potter querían y él cree que el chico está muerto."

Los ojos del Syren se abrieron.

"¿Es el compañero de nido de Harry?"

Cuando Tom asintió, el Syren se bajó al piso. Cuando estuvo a unos pies del fugitivo hubo un destello de luz y el Señor Oscuro se encontró mirando la espalda de una figura con cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el piso. No había señales del Syren.

Tom salto a sus pies, con su varita en la mano, todos los mortífagos presentes también apuntaron sus varitas hacia la figura. Se movió alrededor del perímetro de la habitación para mirar bien la figura que ahora se estaba arrodillando frente a Black.

Era un adolescente con piel pura e inmaculadamente blanca y estaba completamente desnudo. Observo como el chico acaricio la frente de Black, con ternura. Black abrió los ojos y lentamente se fijó en la figura.

"¿Cornamenta?"

Black toco la pálida mejilla frente a él.

"Tus ojos…" Black susurro, "Los ojos de Lilly."

De repente el convicto se sentó y envolvió al chico entre sus brazos.

"¡Harry! ¡Mi pequeño Cornamenta!"

Tom cayó de rodillas al divisar la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del chico. Sintió la mano de Severus en su hombro mientras observaba como Sirius Black se mecía hacia atrás y hacia adelante sollozando mientras sostenía a la pareja del Señor Oscuro en sus brazos marchitos.


	11. Cara a cara

**Capítulo 11 Cara a cara**

Una hora después Tom se encontró paseándose en el pasillo fuera de sus habitaciones; ocasionalmente se detenía y miraba hacia la puerta, frotándose las manos, antes de resumir su paseo. Snape estaba apoyado contra la pared observándolo, diversión clara en su rostro.

"¿Que le digo?" Finalmente pregunto Tom.

"Me atrevería a decir que no le importara mucho lo que digas siempre que digas algo. Pasearte aquí de seguro no resolverá nada."

"Tienes razón."

"Por supuesto. Y además, si el chico no quisiera nada que ver contigo, se habría marchado esta noche sin revelar nada."

"¿Y si se reveló solamente por Black?"

Snape bufo.

"Conociste a Celeste y Oma, ¿correcto? Y por lo que has dicho del chico como Frost, ellas podrían haber tomado al perro y al chico y marcharse sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Harry _eligió_ mostrarse y tú te estás comportando como un papanatas."

Tom dejo de pasearse abruptamente.

"¿Un papanatas?"

Snape sonrió de medio lado.

"Definidamente un papanatas."

Tom 'carraspeo' disgustado y entro en su habitación.

Mientras tanto Draco no estaba teniendo un buen día. Estaba solo en su hogar familiar después de haberse excusado con su padre de ir a la Mansión Ryddle por un cautivo. A él le agradaba Tom, de verdad, pero la mayoría del tiempo el hombre sólo hablaba con Oma y ya que Draco no podía hablar Parsel, era bastante aburrido.

"¿Cómo diablos paso esto?" se preguntó a sí mismo, girándose para examinarse en el gran espejo de pared.

Había estado admirando una túnica nueva cuando estornudo. Ahora estaba sobre la pila de la antes mencionada túnica. Se había vuelto una serpiente.

"¿Draco? ¿Eres tu mi Draco?"

El confundido mago se dio la vuelta pero sólo vio a Oma.

"¿Quién está allí?" llamo.

"Yo soy la única aquí mi Draco."

Draco parpadeo, dándose cuenta con un poco de shock que era Oma quien le había hablado. Aparentemente ahora comprendía el lenguaje de las serpientes.

"¿Oma?"

"Si mi Draco."

"Me volví una serpiente."

"Ya lo note. Y eres un muy buen espécimen de serpiente."

Draco agacho la cabeza con timidez. Esta no era una de las serviles aduladoras que lo seguían en la escuela y no estaba acostumbrado a halagos honestos de nadie aparte de sus padres.

"¿Sabes qué tipo de serpiente soy? A mi padre le gustara este desarrollo; nunca he sido entrenado como Animago."

"Eres el Rey de las Serpientes. Diría que un albino pero mantienes tu color de ojos normal.

Draco se giró para mirarse en el espejo y admiro las ligeras marcas amarillas que cubrían su piel blanca.

"¿Soy venenoso?"

"No. A los humanos les gusta tener a los Reyes Serpientes como mascotas."

"¿Qué?" Draco siseo, indignado.

"Es porque son tan ecuánimes. He conocido a varios Reyes Serpientes y me han agradado todos. Son los más populares en la Corte de las Serpientes."

"¿Las serpientes tienen una corte?"

"Por supuesto."

Draco se acercó a la Syren.

"¿Oma? ¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma?"

"Es temporada de apareo para mí."

Lentamente se enroscaron.

"¿En serio?"

"Ssssi…"

Tom encontró a Harry encaramado sobre una de las dos mullidas sillas que flanqueaban la chimenea encendida. El chico estaba meciendo sus pies como si fuera un niño de cinco años, su cabeza estaba agachada y aún estaba gloriosamente desnudo.

"Hola Harry," Tom dijo suavemente, desde unos pasos de distancia.

El joven mago se quedó inmóvil. Después de un momento giro su cabeza para mirar al Señor Oscuro que no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa. Había estado demasiado lejos en la sala del trono para notarlo entonces, pero vio que los ojos esmeraldas de Harry seguían rasgados, como los tenía en su forma de Syren. El efecto era sorprendente.

"Hola Tom," respondió.

Tom con cuidado se movió hasta la silla opuesta al chico y se sentó. Harry no se movió pero lo observo intensamente, mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Era en serio lo que dijiste Tom," pregunto Harry, "¿Aun me quieres como tu pareja?"

El Señor Oscuro sonrió ante el tono incierto. Harry era bastante irresistible cuando estaba siendo tímido y retraído.

"Más que nada en este mundo Harry. Creo, sin embargo, que la verdadera pregunta es, ¿quieres ser la pareja del hombre que mató a tus padres?" Levanto una mano antes que Harry pudiera responder. "Quiero que en realidad pienses sobre esto – no es algo que pueda deshacerse. Al matar a tus padres inadvertidamente fui responsable del abuso que sufriste donde los Dursley y su posterior abandono de ti. Es mi culpa que hayas pasado los últimos doce años como un Syren."

Harry frunció el ceño.

"Dijiste que cuando mataste a mis padres estabas enfermo – maldito y no en tu sano juicio – no estabas mintiendo. Pude oler la verdad en tus declaraciones. También dijiste que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y que nuestra magia ya nos ha unido. Todo me guía hacia ti y sería un tonto al ignorar esto. Deseo aparearme y tú eres más que adecuado, así que apareémonos."

Tom estuvo un poco asombrado por la razonabilidad de Harry. En todos los escenarios que había previsto, esta calmada aceptación no fue uno de ellos. La última declaración de Harry finalmente penetro su mente e hizo que se detuviera a pensar.

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora?"

Harry se puso de pie, tomo la mano de Tom y lo llevo a la cama.

"No hay tiempo como el presente, mi Tom."

Draco yacía a punto de despertar, disfrutando la calidez. Flotaba en el reconfortante abrazo de la oscuridad donde nada existía y nada importaba.

El joven mago frunció el ceño cuando oleadas de conciencia penetraron su oscuro capullo. Pudo oír un siseo. Algo sobre ese sonido despertó una memoria pero no quería emerger del profundo sueño en el que estaba su cerebro.

Hubo un ligero movimiento tras él.

Gruñendo se dio la vuelta, ojos aun cerrados. Se sentía como una rana de chocolate derretida. No creía haberse sentido nunca tan suelto, tan relajado. Pero algo revoloteo en su mente haciéndolo ponerse tenso. Podía sentir pánico pero no había nada para sentir pánico. Luego el rubio se dio cuenta que no era él quien estaba en pánico – era más como _saber_ que alguien lo estaba.

Parpadeando abrió sus ojos y ahí comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Había una chica en su cama, una chica _desnuda_ en su cama. Parpadeo de nuevo cuando ella giro su delicada figura hacia él. Había una mujer desnuda en su cama, reevaluó. Su piel y cabello eran perfectamente blancos, haciéndola lucir como una perfecta estatua tallada de un solo trozo de mármol. Sus ojos eran plata liquida con pupilas negras rasgadas. Sus ojos eran asombrosos; pero estaban llenos de miedo y lágrimas.

Draco meno la cabeza cuando por fin pudo discernir su entrecortada respiración. Luego noto la conexión.

"¿Oma?"


	12. Problemas con serpientes

**Capítulo 12****Problemas con serpientes**

Harry despertó con un 'umph' cuando un cuerpo siseando histérico choco contra su pecho.

"¡Hairy! ¡Oh, My Hairy, gracias a los Vientos que te encontré! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Algo terrible ha pasado!"

El joven mago parpadeo adormilado. Vio a su pareja, con los ojos bien abiertos, apoyado en la cama con una mano, en su otra mano tenía su varita.

"Está bien Oma, estoy seguro que podemos arreglar lo que sea que haya sucedido," siseo Harry.

Tom lo miro sorprendido y Harry parpadeo. Luego se dio cuenta que no sostenía una Syren. Mirando encontró entre sus brazos a una chica.

"¿Oma?"

"¡Si Hairy, soy yo! ¿No es terrible? ¡Ayúdame por favor!"

Harry miro a Tom en muda suplica.

"Draco, ve a buscar a Severus y asegúrate que traiga a Celeste con él."

Harry no se había dado cuenta que el joven Malfoy había estado en la habitación hasta que le respondió al Señor Oscuro.

"Sí señor."

Harry acaricio con suavidad el cabello de su hermana.

Severus apareció sólo momentos después, cerrando su bata de levantar. Draco y Celeste tras él.

"Madre," siseo Harry, "¡Oma se ha vuelto humana!"

Celeste se deslizo hacia la cama.

"Dime lo que sucedió, Hija."

"Mi Draco se volvió un Rey Serpiente. Él no está seguro de como paso. ¡Nos apareamos y cuando desperté hoy estaba así! ¿Qué paso Madre? ¡Haz que pare!"

Harry sobo la espalda de la perturbada chica.

Tom considero las palabras de ella y luego se giró hacia el nervioso Draco y al asombrado Severus.

"¿Que sucedió Tom? ¿Quién es la chica?"

"Ella aparentemente es Oma que de alguna manera se volvió humana. Draco, cuéntame lo que sucedió ayer."

Draco de inmediato se interesó en sus pantuflas.

"Estaba en la Mansión probándome unas túnicas nuevas que mi Madre me compro."

Snape bufo causando que Draco le lanzara a su padrino una mirada beligerante.

"De toda maneras, Señor, estornude y me convertí en una serpiente. No sé cómo sucedió y cuando estaba así comprendí lo que Oma me decía. Ella me dijo que era un Rey Serpiente. Había un extraño aroma en el aire y yo…yo…Oma dijo que estaba en celo y…y…"

"Está bien, muchacho." Tom dijo gentilmente, "Me he encontrado en una situación similar un par de veces. Los instintos que aparecen con una transformación Animaga son difíciles de controlar al principio."

Draco no lucia convencido.

"Confía en mi Draco; cuatro de cinco magos Animagos han hecho lo mismo lo reconozcan o no."

Draco asintió y aclaro su garganta antes de continuar.

"Esta mañana desperté sintiendo pánico por nuestro vinculo. Encontré a Oma como una chica. Me tomo unos minutos darme cuenta y Oma estaba bastante alterada. Ya no podía comprenderla así que la traje donde usted, Mi Lord. Pensé que usted sabría lo que sucedió."

Draco había estado mirando al joven en la cama del Señor Oscuro con curiosidad pero se había mantenido en silencio mientras Tom, Celeste, Oma y el chico siseaban entre ellos.

Con su madre y hermano que la convencieron, Oma permitió que Severus la examinara y le lanzara algunos hechizos diagnósticos. Después le hizo lo mismo a Harry.

"Por lo que puedo decir Tom," comenzó Severus, "ambos están perfectamente sanos y son perfectamente humanos. Ambos mantienen sus ojos Syren y Harry tiene un delgado parche de escamas sobre cada uno de sus omoplatos. Los rasgos de Harry son fáciles de explicar como un efecto secundario por estar en su forma Animaga demasiado tiempo. Pero Oma…Oma en realidad es hija de Celeste, ¿correcto? ¿Ella no es una bruja escondida o algo así?"

Tom consulto con Celeste y luego se giró hacia Snape y Draco.

"Oma es hija de Celeste. Ella dice que es una Syren pigmea, la más rara de las serpientes, Oma necesita la ayuda de un mago para reproducirse pero está insegura de que ayuda proveerá el mago."

"Podría decir que esa es nuestra respuesta," Snape reflexiono. "Llamare a Poppy un poco más tarde para que realice un temprano hechizo de detección en la chica; de todas maneras necesito su opinión en la condición de Black. Draco, te sugiero que lleves a la futura Sra. Malfoy a una habitación de huéspedes para que ambos puedan vestirse. Uno de los elfos domésticos le traerán ropa mientras esperamos a Madame Pomfrey y a tu padre."

"¿S-S-Sra.…mi padre…que?"

"Tom observo los ojos de halcón de su amigo mirar a Draco.

"Oma probablemente está embarazada con tu hijo. Lo sabremos con seguridad más tarde. Si lo está, obviamente se casaran."

"Pero-pero-pero…"

El Señor Oscuro nunca había visto a un Malfoy tan desconcertado.

"Te importa Oma," Pregunto Severus.

"S-Sí."

"¿Preferirías casarte con la Srta. Parkinson?"

"¡No!"

"¿Has desarrollado afecto por alguien más?"

"N-No."

"Entonces no hay un problema aquí," Snape levanto una ceja mirando al confundido chico.

"Pe-pero ella es una serpiente," protesto débilmente.

"No Draco, ella es un ser mágico. Piensa, es como estar casado con una Veela."

"¿Una Veela?"

"Si muchacho." Snape suspiro. "Ahora vete. Podrías considerar enseñarle algunas cosas mientras esperan, quizás como decir tu nombre, o el de ella."

Draco asintió, luciendo más que un poco choqueado se acercó a la cama. Estiro su mano y después de una conversación siseada con su hermano y madre; Oma tomo su mano y siguió al rubio fuera de la habitación. Celeste los siguió en silencio.

Severus se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Si me disculpan Tom, Harry; iré a chequear a Black y luego llamare a Poppy y a Lucius."

El Maestro de Pociones en silencio dejo la habitación.

Harry poso brillantes ojos verdes en sus amante y siseo, "Eso fue interesante, ¿no es así?"


	13. Lucius

**Capítulo 13 Lucius**

Sirius Black aún estaba inconsciente en la pequeña enfermería de la Mansión Ryddle así que Severus regreso a su habitación para vestirse. Él, junto con los Malfoy y Poppy tenían habitaciones privadas mientras que los demás mortífagos se alojaban en variadas habitaciones de invitados cuando se quedaban por algún tiempo.

Un toque de su varita al amuleto alrededor de su cuello le envió una señal a Poppy de que era necesitada en la Mansión. La enfermera se había unido al Señor oscuro sólo seis meses después de su resurrección. Hasta entonces ella había sido una ciega seguidora de Dumbledore – hasta que pillo al hombre tratando de enterrarle una estaca a un estudiante medio vampiro en su enfermería.

El Viejo había inventado un cuento sobre que el niño había tratado de atacarlo y Poppy le siguió el juego mientras en secreto le envió una lechuza a los padres del chico para que lo retiraran de la escuela. Después de eso la angustiada mujer había buscado a Severus para discutir sus dudas y sospechas. Eventualmente el Maestro de Pociones la había llevado para que le ayudara a sanar al recién reencarnado 'Voldemort'.

Poppy había estado comprensiblemente dudosa, pensó Severus mientras se acercaba a la suite Malfoy, en especial con los desvaríos dementes y los ataques violentos a los que Tom había sido propenso en los primeros días pero había perseverado. Él creía de todo corazón que la única razón que su amigo aún estaba en la tierra de los vivos era únicamente debido a la habilidad y determinación de Poppy Pomfrey.

Lucius abrió la puerta con bata de levantar, aunque aún lograba lucir impecablemente preparado y sereno.

"Buenos días Severus."

"Buenos días Lucius. Tom y yo necesitamos tu presencia en la enfermería. Draco tuvo un…inesperado efecto secundario por el vínculo con su mascota."

El cambio en el rubio fue asombroso.

"¿Él está bien Sev? ¡Dime que le paso a mi Dragón!"

Snape con rapidez puso una mano en el hombro del agitado mago.

"Está bien Lucius; él está bien. Aunque un poco nervioso por tu reacción, pero está completo y no esta lastimado."

Lucius exhalo y su actitud distante volvió. Él sin embargo, le hizo señas a Severus para que entrara en la habitación. El Maestro de Pociones se sentó en un sillón cerca el fuego y Lucius comenzó a vestirse.

"Cuéntame."

"Al parecer Draco gano la habilidad de volverse un Animago de Oma – un animago serpiente."

"Excelente."

Snape casi pudo oír la sonrisa satisfecha en la voz del hombre.

"Al parecer Draco también cayo víctima de los encantos femeninos de Oma."

Escucho a Lucius detenerse y luego –

"Bueno eso sucede de vez en cuando, no es así."

"Si, y Tom se lo aseguro al chico. El problema, sin embargo, es que Oma es una Syren pigmea y después de su indiscreción, ella se volvió una mujer. Mi teoría es que la transformación es debido a que ella está embarazada con el hijo de Draco, pero por supuesto no sabremos eso con seguridad hasta que llegue Poppy."

Severus espero un momento y luego oyó el 'tump' de Lucius cayendo al piso desmayado. El Maestro de Pociones sonrió.

"Lucius, eres tan predecible."


	14. Black

**Capítulo 14**** Black**

Después de un rápido _Enervate_, Lucius y Severus se dirigieron a la enfermería donde Poppy ya se encontraba y había confirmado el embarazo de Oma. Tom amablemente sirvió de traductor entre la chica y los Malfoy mientras la enfermera examinaba a Harry.

Después de confirmar los hallazgos de Severus ella se dirigió a Black.

El ex-convicto estaba sufriendo de prolongada inanición y deshidrataron, sin mencionar agotamiento. Tenía numerosas laceraciones y abrasiones, muchas de las cuales estaban infectadas. Tenía severas quemaduras de hielo, en las manos, pies y rostro además de un serio caso de neumonía.

Severus le había administrado varias pociones y hechizos de sanación la noche anterior. Poppy parecía satisfecha con los progresos de Black y después de lanzarle algunos hechizos avanzados de sanación, le entrego a Severus una lista de pociones para que le administrara al hombre ya que no este no podía comer.

"Bueno, me marcho caballeros, es el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin hoy así que debo ir a preparar la enfermería para ellos."

"Aun se atacan, ¿eh?" preguntó Severus.

"Tú sabes que eso jamás cambiara Sev. Es un poco mejor desde que Draco fue sacado del colegio pero Weasley siente la necesidad de golpear a cualquier Slytherin a su alcance y con el apoyo de Dumbledore."

"¿Cómo está manejándolo Sinistra?"

"De la mejor manera posible con el viejo bloqueándola en cada momento. Esa pequeña bestia sólo termina sirviendo una detención de cada cinco que ella le asigna – Dumbledore se encarga de eso. Ella jamás será la Jefa de Casa que tú eras Sev."

El Maestro de Pociones asintió con tristeza. Se había retirado como profesor un año después de la resurrección de Tom, aparentemente por razones de salud, pero en realidad era para poder monitorear al Señor Oscuro más de cerca.

Durante uno de los tantos ataques de Tom había escapado de su altamente protegida recamara y había esquivado a los elfos domésticos, logrando finalmente ir por floo a la habitación de Severus en Hogwarts. Severus había estado en clases en ese momento y no se había enterado, así que el alocado hombre había estado durante dos horas suelto sin supervisión en la escuela.

En ese tiempo Tom había, sin que lo supiera Severus, logrado liberar al basilisco atrapado en la cámara de los Secretos y había comenzado así un reino de terror por tres meses. Dumbledore había usado la presencia del basilisco para deshacerse de muchos de los estudiantes 'indeseables' de la escuela, es decir los mestizos y los nacidos muggle.

Irónicamente había sido una chica nacida muggle, Hermione Granger, quien había averiguado que el monstruo era un basilisco y como lograba moverse a través de la escuela. Cuando nadie le creyó ella había ubicado la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos y había confrontado a la bestia cuando salió otra vez. La luchadora chica de segundo había dado tanto como había conseguido y había logrado herir mortalmente a la criatura antes de sucumbir ante sus propias heridas.

Ron Weasley se había encontrado a la inconsciente bruja y la agonizante serpiente. El arrogante pelirrojo de alguna manera había creado una historia bastante débil minimizando las acciones de Hermione y tomando todo el crédito. Al final el chico había hecho creer que Hermione casi había logrado que lo mataran tratando de 'lucirse'.

La pobre chica fue trasladada a una Escuela de Magia Americana cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien para dejar la enfermería. Ella había sido una espina en el costado, pero una chica brillante y de buen corazón. Esperaba que la nueva escuela lavara la mancha que Hogwarts de seguro había dejado en ella.

Snape parpadeo. La enfermería se había desocupado mientras había estado perdido en sus memorias. Notando que era media tarde, se movió y se dirigió a quitarle la ropa a Black. El hombre estaba asqueroso y los hechizos de limpieza no podían hacer tanto.

Él contuvo el aliento. Saber que el hombre había estado muriendo de hambre y verlo eran dos cosas diferentes. Pensó que podría contarle cada hueso, además tenía cicatrices en todos lados. La piel de Black estaba decorada con varios símbolos – Severus trazo con sus largos dedos algunos. El ex-convicto debió haber asistido donde un Convocador; los glifos eran hechizos demoniacos. Pudo identificar algunos; uno prevenía que fuera rastreado mágicamente mientras que el otro era el equivalente al hechizo de no - me - notaras. No tenía idea para que servían los demás.

Gentilmente masajeo las manos y pies congelados, aliviado de ver que la piel estaba comenzando a tomar un color saludable. Se encontró feliz de no tener que verse forzado a amputar una mano o un pie. Este hombre había tratado de matarlo. Este hombre, cuyo cuerpo desnudo estaba tan débil e indefenso bajo sus manos, había vuelto sus siete años como estudiante en Hogwarts un verdadero infierno con sus burlas, palizas, y las bromas humillantes.

Sirius había sido leal a Dumbledore al decir de todos pero aparentemente había matado a su 'amigo' Peter Pettigrew y a un numero de muggles en una calle ocupada. Debió descubrir que Peter había sido quien había revelado la ubicación de Potter al Señor Oscuro pero Severus se preguntaba si Black sabía que Peter había estado siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore esa fatídica noche.

¿Pero y los muggles? ¿Acaso la muerte de James había roto su débil mente incluso antes de su estadía en Azkaban?

"¿Sev'rus?"

"Si Black, soy yo."

El Maestro de Pociones dejo el paño a un lado. Usando agua fresca, un cuenco y una taza comenzó a lavar el raido pelo negro.

"¿Estaba Harry aquí?"

Generosamente enjabono el lio enredado en sus manos.

"Si, ahora se marchó para hablar con su familia adoptiva."

"Eso es bueno."

Black de seguro aún no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Severus enjuagó el jabón y volvió a jabonar. Cuando enjuago una vez más el agua salió más limpia.

"¿Por qué me estas lavando el pelo Sev?"

"Tengo que cuidarte Sirius, y no quiero que huelas como algo que murió la semana pasada." Encontró que no podía usar su tono cortante normal con el hombre delirante.

"Bien."

Gentilmente Severus movió la cabeza de Sirius a la cama y lanzo un hechizo de secado.

"Voy a moverte a una cama nueva ahora," murmuro.

"Bien."

Lanzando un hechizo de levitación con gentileza movió al hombre desnudo a una cama limpia – los elfos domésticos limpiarían el desastre en la otra. Cubrió a Black con una suave sabana, dejando sus manos y pies expuestos. Un rápido hechizo de secado ayudaría con el proceso de sanación.

"Deberías dormir ahora Sirius."

"Espera Sev."

Severus suspiro, este hombre causaba demasiadas emociones conflictivas en él.

"Que sucede Black."

Los ojos del convicto estaban cerrados.

"Quería disculparme contigo…por la escuela…pensé que si tú me odiabas yo ya no te querría."

"¡Que!" Severus estaba choqueado.

La esquina de la boca de Sirius se arqueo.

"No podía haber un Gryffindor maricon en el mundo perfecto de Dumbledore, sabes."

El Maestro de Pociones pasó un gentil dedo por la mejilla de Black.

"Si, lo sé. Lo sé muy bien."

"Así que…lo siento Sev."

"Yo también Sirius, yo también."


	15. Una poción y una memoria

**Capítulo 15 Una Poción y una Memoria**

Un mes después de la 'aparición' de Harry en la sala del trono, el mago en cuestión se encontró atrapado contra la pared en un pasillo. Al parecer a su pareja le gustaba el sexo de pie, bueno en realidad de cualquier manera, pero contra la pared definitivamente era la favorita posición del Señor Oscuro.

En realidad al joven mago le gustaba el comportamiento de su pareja y la anticipación de estas pequeñas emboscadas lo mantenía medio duro la mayoría del tiempo.

"Severus termino la poción hoy," siseo Tom.

"En serio," respondió Harry moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado mientras su amante lamia la pálida columna de su cuello.

"Mmmm…si…finalmente logro soltarse de tu padrino para terminarla."

Harry gimió cuando Tom movió una pierna entre las suyas y froto justo _allí_ con su rodilla.

"Volvamos a nuestra habitación y…administrémosla entonces," dijo Tom.

El-Niño-Que-Vivió movió sus caderas cuando el mago se alejó.

"Vamos," logro sisear finalmente.

Sirius gimió bajo las manos del serio Maestro de Pociones y Severus gruño. Nuevos músculos se movían incesantes bajo él, caderas que se agitaban, piernas que se estiraban.

"¡Black! ¡Si no desistes en esta exhibición descarada de inmediato te dejare para que te las arregles tu solo!"

"Ahh. Pero Sev…"

"¡Pero nada! Esto es innecesario."

"¡Pero se siente tan bien!"

Severus sólo miro al convicto.

Finalmente Black bufo y se quedó quieto.

"Está bien. Me comportare. Pero me gustaría ver como reaccionas ante un masaje después de diez años sentándote, durmiendo y paseándote en un suelo de piedra irregular."

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

"¿Qué?"

"Por un momento pensé que había oído la música de un violín."

"Ja-ja-ja. Eres un bastado muy divertido."

"Trato," Snape sonrió de medio lado mientras retomaba el masaje.

"¿Harry vendrá hoy?"

"Hmmm…lo dudo. Terminé su poción hoy."

"Oh."

Severus se detuvo.

"¿Aun te molesta? ¿Ellos?"

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"No…pero hay momentos en que si…supongo que aún no pierdo toda la influencia de Dumbledore."

"Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, ¿No es así?"

Sirius rio.

"Es difícil pensar en alguien de la edad de Harry teniendo hijos, especialmente después de todo lo que le ha pasado."

Severus estuvo en silencio por un largo rato mientras continuaba el masaje.

"Hay algo que he querido preguntarte."

"¿Oh?" Sirius medio gimió cuando los dedos agiles del Maestro de Pociones acariciaron un musculo especialmente adolorido.

"Cuando te trajeron a la sala del trono por primera vez dijiste…dijiste que Remus estaba muerto."

Sirius se puso rígido y no dijo nada.

"¿Me contaras?"

"Te vas a reír y me dirás que recibió lo que se merecía," Cuestiono el convicto con dureza.

Severus se movió a la cabecera de la angosta cama de hospital y tomo la barbilla del hombre entre sus manos, girando el rostro de Black hacia él.

"Pensé que habíamos superado todo esto."

Ojos azules se posaron en el piso, frescas y afeitadas mejillas se tiñeron de color.

"Lo siento Sev, no merecías eso."

"Si lo merecía, pero ese no es el punto."

Sirius le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de girar el rostro. Snape se movió y retomo el masaje.

"¿Sabías que Dumbledore contrato a Lunático para enseñar Defensa el año que escape de Azkaban?"

"No. No me entere de eso."

"Cerca de Navidad, en la luna llena claro está, una estudiante lo siguió hasta la Casa de los Gritos."

"Merlín," susurro Severus.

"Ella tuvo suerte, creo, sólo fue mordida. Algo en Remy evito que la matara pero eso no lo salvo a él. Lo enjuiciaron – ¡le cortaron la cabeza como un animal!" Black gruño la última palabra, con los puños apretados en las sabanas. "El gentil Remus, él era el mejor de todos."

Severus pasó sus manos con gentileza por los hombros del enojado mago.

"De verdad lo lamento Sirius. Se lo mucho que él significaba para ti."

Él sólo asintió.

"¿Y la chica?"

"¿Chica?"

"La que fue mordida."

"Ah. Eso es un poco irónico en realidad."

"¿Oh?"

"Fue Ginevra Weasley."


	16. Enemigo

**Capítulo 16 Enemigo**

Albus Dumbledore, Director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts observaba un grueso álbum de fotos con el ceño fruncido. Acaricio el borde de cuero inconscientemente. Este libro era un tributo a todos aquellos que habían muerto apoyando la causa, su contribución para la preservación de la historia mágica. Porque eso es lo que él estaba haciendo, historia, y vería que estos grandes magos y brujas fueran alabados como héroes – aunque algunos de ellos en realidad no lo fueran.

La historia estaba escrita por los ganadores y Albus Dumbledore estaba apuntando al 'premio mayor', como decían los muggles.

Suspiro ante la fotografía frente a él. James Potter, un joven tan prometedor, arruinado por esa chica sangre sucia Evans. Albus había hecho todo en su poder para liberar a James de la influencia de esa_ mujer_ sin poder lograrlo así que tuvo que sacrificar a su estudiante favorito.

Pero claro Potter no había cumplido su rol, al igual que James no se había vuelto el líder del ejército de Dumbledore como se suponía.

Su engendro mestizo había sobrevivido al ataque del Señor Oscuro, destruyendo los cuidadosos planes de Albus. Así que el Viejo mago había compensado, después de todo, la improvisación es la verdadera prueba de un genio; él había creado nuevos planes – sólo para que fueran destruidos una vez más cuando el niño desapareció.

¿Qué pasaba con esa _criatura_ que desafiaba todos sus cálculos? Dumbledore paso su pulgar sobre la imagen del bebe sonriente.

Harry James Potter.

Alma gemela del Señor Oscuro, un asqueroso-antinatural-homosexual-mestizo. Albus raramente lo admitía para sí mismo, pero estaba secretamente aliviado de que el niño hubiera desaparecido. Estaba inseguro de no haber podido mantener la fachada de abuelo querendón alrededor de _eso_. Eso desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza con su vínculo con otro hombre– un hombre sangre sucia con delirios de grandeza.

El director cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Pensar en las impurezas que plagaban el mundo mágico sólo lo enojaría y evitaría que planeara lógicamente. Necesitaba enfocarse en evitar que esas _cosas_ fueran introducidas y luego eliminaría las existentes.

Finalmente había permitido que el Ministro Fudge declarara muerto al chico y la moral en la comunidad mágica estaba de lo más baja. Necesitaba un evento para impulsar su espíritu, algo que al mismo tiempo promoviera sus objetivos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore pateo el brazo del niño de su camino con una mueca de disgusto. Estaba vestido con una túnica de mortífago, su distintiva barba escondida bajo una montaña de hechizos de disfraz. A su alrededor la mayoría de la villa de licántropos ardía bajo las llamas.

Podía oír los gritos de sus Aurores, igualmente disfrazados, acabando con los últimos sobrevivientes.

Lord Voldemort recibiría el crédito por la 'viciosa masacre' de esta 'comuna para los afligidos', o algo así.

Una mujer gritando salió tambaleando desde un callejón y colapso unos pies más allá, su cuerpo en llamas aun retorciéndose. Dumbledore observo, impasible, mientras el fuego crecía. La piel del cuerpo cedió revelando los músculos y huesos debajo. Las venas estallaban con audibles chasquidos y chisporroteos.

Los hombres lobos habían sido reacios a apoyar a algún bando de la guerra. Y al no ser de ayuda además de indeseables, Albus los volvió _útiles_. La destrucción de la única comunidad de hombres lobo en Inglaterra seria atribuida al señor Oscuro como represalia a rehusarse a unirse a las 'Hordas Oscuras'. Esto combinado con la muerte de su 'Salvador', haría que el miedo paralizara a la comunidad mágica.

Esto le permitiría que fueran aprobadas varias 'actas de protección de emergencia'. Esas actas parecían inocuas en la superficie, pero servirían para enviar al mundo mágico por el camino correcto, por Su camino. Mientras que este no había sido el tipo de evento galvanizado que originalmente había querido, serviría.

"Señor."

Dumbldore alejo su mirada del cuerpo desintegrándose para enfocarse en el Auror disfrazado frente a él.

"Reporte."

"Toda la gente de la villa está muerta señor, solo permitimos que un puñado de ancianos escaparan según sus órdenes."

"Alimañas."

"¿Señor?"

"Son alimañas hijo, no gente. Esta fue una limpieza."

"Sí señor."

"Esta fue una buena noche de trabajo. Reúne a tus hombres, terminamos aquí."

El hombre asintió y se alejó. A los viejos se les había permitido escapar para que contaran lo sucedido, después de todo debían haber sobrevivientes para que esparcieran el miedo al haber sido testigos de la ira del señor oscuro. Los viejos habían sido escogidos sólo porque no vivirían mucho tiempo y ya no estaban en edad de reproducirse.

Dumbledore miro una vez más al bulto humeante que hace sólo una hora había sido una 'alimaña' viva.

"Que se mueran todos," murmuro y se apareció del lugar.


	17. La lobita roja

**Capítulo 17 La lobita roja**

Ginny Weasley no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba acurrucada en una manta áspera sostenida por su madre al borde de las ruinas quemadas que habían sido su hogar por casi dos años.

Ella aun visitaba la Madriguera pero este, este había sido el lugar donde había aprendido a vivir de verdad y ahora había desaparecido.

Aurores recorrían el lugar buscando pistas. Una fila de sábanas blancas recorría el borde de la villa, burlándose de la joven pelirroja. Los cuerpos de sus amigos yacían allí – o lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos. La Marca tenebrosa colgaba pesada y verde en el cielo.

Movimiento entre la línea de árboles llamo su atención. Con un grito Ginny se soltó de su sobresaltad madre y corrió hacia la figura fantasmagórica al borde del árbol.

"¡Dynah!"

"Ginevra," Grito la vieja mujer, envolviendo a la llorosa niña entres sus delicados brazos. "Calla cariño, calla."

"¡Todos están muertos! ¡Todos!"

"No todos niñas, tu y yo aún estamos aquí, no es así," le dijo tomando el rostro de Ginny y mirándola a los ojos.

La menor de los Weasley asintió.

"El Espíritu de la Manada," susurro la chica.

Dynah sonrió suavemente.

"Exacto, y pronto encontraras tu poder y podrás hablar con ellos de nuevo así que no llores cachorra."

Ella se quedó en silencio. Los Aurores habían notado finalmente a la mujer albina vestida solamente en un blanco camisón de noche cubierto de hollín. La Sra. Weasley también se acercó con precaución al par.

Ginny le dio una pequeña sonrisa a 'Ojo Loco' Moody. A pesar de su manera brusca y su apariencia intimidante, ella sabía que era un buen hombre. Él la había aconsejado durante el juicio de Lupin, tratando de prepararla lo mejor posible contra los prejuicios del mundo mágico. Mientras que no había podido hacer nada para salvar al pobre de Remus, había hecho todo en su poder para protegerla. Él era la razón por la que Ginny había llegado a vivir a la villa de Bizby para aprender a vivir en paz con su lobo.

Ella había aprendido que los licántropos no tenían que ser necesariamente bestias violentas y sin sentido. Remus había sido débil y enfermo porque había suprimido a su lobo, pensando que era malvado. Ginny había aprendido a integrarse con el lobo. Significaba que como humana el lobo siempre estaba presente, intensificando sus sentidos e influenciando su comportamiento – pero como loba, la humana también siempre estaba presente, controlando sus instintos.

Ella le debía todo a Moody.

Sin embargo Kingsley Shacklebolt hacia que se le erizaran los pelos. Él siempre era correcto y cortes pero algo sobre él ponía al lobo en alerta.

"Srta.," Le dijo, "¿sabe lo que sucedió aquí anoche?"

Al parecer Dynah sentía lo mismo pro el hombre alto.

"Diría que es bastante obvio lo que sucedió aquí, Auror Shacklebolt. Nuestra villa fue atacada y todos excepto un puñado de nosotros los viejos sobrevivimos. Nuestra Srta. Weasley tuvo suerte de estar visitando a su familia."

"¿Hubieron más _suertudos _que estuvieran lejos de la villa anoche?"

Dynah miro fijamente al hombre, "No."

"¿Sabe quién los ataco y porque?" Pregunto Moody. Ginny pensó que él estaba tratando de reducir la tensión palpable.

"Estaba muy oscuro Sr. Moody. Había muchos de ellos y estaban bien organizados. Y de su identidad – no lo sé. Estaban vestidos con túnicas y capuchas."

"Mortífagos," concluyo Kingsley con confianza.

"No dije eso."

"¿Quien más podría ser?"

"En realidad cualquiera; a la comunidad mágica completa nunca le han agradado los hombres lobo y no nos dieron su apoyo cuando Bizby fue formada hace treinta años. Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no ha mostrado interés en nosotros desde su primera caída. No…este no fue su trabajo, no le ganaría nada."

Kingsley bufo incrédulo.

"Creo que pondré mortífagos en el reporte oficial. Es sólo lógico considerando que la Marca Tenebrosa aun esta sobre la villa y se encontraron los cuerpos de dos mortífagos marcados. Me gustaría entrevistar a los demás sobrevivientes."

"Ellos no hablaran con usted," Dynah dijo rígidamente.

"¿Oh?" Él levanto una ceja oscura.

"Yo hablo por ellos y usted ha desechado lo que tengo que decir. Despídete de tu madre Ginevra y vamos."

Ginny inclino la cabeza sumisamente, "Si señora."

Ella se giró hacia la matriarca Weasley y sonrió. Molly había estado prácticamente removiéndose durante la conversación, obviamente queriendo tomar a su hija y dejar toda esta destrucción atrás. Por suerte Moody había llevado hacia un lado a la normalmente fuerte mujer cuando Ginny había sido mordida y le había explicado las complejidades de la interacción social de los licántropos. Mantenía segura a Molly y le daba paz a Ginny. El Auror retirado había sido un enviado de Merlín para ellas.

Ella abrazo a su madre," Te amo mamá y te veré el próximo mes, ¿okay?"

"¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a casa conmigo querida? Podrías estar en peligro, quien-tu-sabes podrían estar buscando sobrevivientes."

Kingsley se había alejado así que Ginny dijo, "Si Dynah dice que Él no fue, entonces no fue Él. Además, aunque lo fuera, mi manada me necesita así que _debo_ ir. Soy la última Hablante de los Espíritus. Sin mí la manada perdería su conexión con su pasado y moriría. No puedo dejar que eso pase. Volveré durante la luna nueva como siempre. Te amo."

"Te amo Ginny," susurro su madre mientras la joven pelirroja se adentró en el bosque, guiada por Dynah.

Una hora después se habían reunido con los otros dos sobrevivientes, Hodges que era el lobo Omega de la manada y Lucretia, una Beta. Ginny y Dynah eran Alphas, lideres, y la loba albino había sido la líder de la manada Bizby desde su creación.

Una hora después aún seguían caminando.

"A dónde vamos Dynah," pregunto Ginny el cansancio alcanzándola.

"Donde un amigo querida. Él nos protegerá mientras terminas tu entrenamiento y reconstruimos la manada."

"Falta mucho," Lucretia pregunto en voz baja.

"Es justo…aquí."

Los arboles dieron paso a un imponente muro de piedra. Hodges era el más alto de ellos con más seis pies y el muro era el doble de él. Dynah doblo a la izquierda siguiendo el muro.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a Ginny el grupo llego a una intrincada reja de hierro. Un joven con una túnica negra estaba parado al otro lado.

"Puedo ayudarla señora," pregunto educado.

Dynah asintió levantando su manga y exponiendo su antebrazo izquierdo.

Ginny jadeo al ver la Marca allí.

"Dile al Señor Oscuro que Dynah de la manada Bizby desea hablar con él."


	18. Salón de te

**Capítulo 18****Salón de té**

Draco decidió que nunca había estado más feliz en su vida. Estaba parado en la puerta observando a su muy embarazada mujer y a su también muy embarazado amigo bebiendo té y conversando tranquilamente en parsel. Oma y Harry eran criaturas salvajes de corazón, pensó, que se habían dignado a permitir que humanos compartieran su vida. Ambos brillaban con sus embarazos – la barriga de Harry incluso era más grande que la de su hermana aunque ella tenía un mes más de embarazo.

Sev había sido incapaz de conseguir lecturas sobre los bebés con sus hechizos de diagnóstico y tampoco Poppy. La enfermera había recurrido a controles físicos a los que Harry y Oma se oponían enérgicamente. Incluso esos métodos, cuando lograban conseguir que el par se sometiera a ellos, no eran conclusivos cosa que preocupaba a Tom y Draco. Poppy y, extrañamente, Celeste les aseguraban que los bebés estaban bien y sanos o sino las 'madres' no estarían prosperando de manera tan obvia. Draco a veces pensaba que Celeste sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo.

Alejo los ojos del par para admirar la nueva adición que Tom había construido para los Syrens. Estaba basada en una habitación de té japonés, pero más práctica. Almohadas servían como sillas y las pocas mesitas eran bajitas. Había un sofá cama de madera masiva, obviamente una antigüedad, también bajo con una multitud de cojines y mantas de piel. El piso era de madera de color claro, bien pulidos, con una especial de fogón al centro.

"Hola Draco," lo saludo Oma con su español con acento.

El joven Malfoy sonrió y cruzo la habitación.

"Hola, mi amor. No dejes que los interrumpa; sólo los estaba chequeando."

Se agacho y beso a Oma en los labios. Aun no podía creer que esta hermosa criatura era suya. Girándose, también saludo a Harry.

"Hola D-Draco."

Harry, por alguna razón, estaba teniendo más problemas que Oma aprendiendo español.

"Te veré en la cena querida," le murmuro Draco a su esposa antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry observo a Draco con su hermana y sonrió. Oma se había encontrado una buena pareja. Para un extraño la visita del joven Malfoy parecería extraña pero era un hábito en la Mansión Ryddle. Tom se aseguraba que él mismo o uno de sus seguidores más confiables le echara una mirada a Harry al menos cada hora. Alguien más podría encontrarlo sofocante pero para el joven, era una afirmación de su seguridad. "¿Dónde está Ginny hoy?," Oma le siseo en parsel después que Draco se marchó.

"Ella y Dynah han ido a reunirse con una familia. Ellos aparentemente tienen un hijo pequeño que fue mordido por un hombre lobo y no quieren nada que ver con él. Nuestros lobos probablemente llegaran con una nueva adición para nuestra familia.

La chica sonrió.

"Eso te complacerá hermano. El niño puede jugar con nuestros pequeños después."

Harry retorno la sonrisa y bebió un poco de su té, sus pensamientos se pusieron sombríos.

"Estoy preocupado."

Oma espero que continuara.

"Tom dice que Dumbledore ha estado demasiado tranquilo. No ha hecho nada desde Bizby hace cinco meses y al parecer eso es muy raro."

"¿Quizás está planeando hacer algo con los Lovegoods?"

"Quizás," el joven mago murmuro en su té.

Era cierto que los Lovegoods habían estado causando bastante revuelo en la comunidad mágica. El Sr. Lovegood al parecer era un partidario secreto de Tom y juntos estaban usando los mismos trucos de Dumbledore contra él. El Sr. Lovegood tenía un pequeño periódico llamado El Quisquilloso y aunque no era un prestigiosa pieza de periodismo, suficiente gente lo había leído para notar varios artículos interesantes que habían empezado a sacar luego de la destrucción de la comunidad de hombres lobo.

Cada semana la página principal estaba dedicada exclusivamente a una víctima de la masacre – fotografías, historia, citas de amigos, familiares y compañeros de trabajo. Mientras que esto podía servir para hacer lucir a Tom aun peor, el periódico también estaba sacando una columna en la página dos llamada "Diario de un mortífago."

Tom había mantenido un diario hasta que el hechizo de Dumbledore había tomado completo efecto y ahora, una vez a la semana, enviaba por lechuza una entrada del diario. Las entadas estaban hechizadas para ser ilegibles hasta que fueran puestas en la imprenta– ¡era un hechizo fascinante! – para poder darle al Sr. Lovegood 'negación plausible ' como consecuencia de aquellas cartas. Tom había interactuado con la mayor parte de las personalidades más populares en su juventud y su diario mostraba partes de estas personas que el público no habría soñado que existían.

El Sr. Lovegood había sido entrevistado intensamente – más bien dicho interrogado – pero no pudieron probarle nada malo debido a su cuidadosa planificación. Mientras que las personas en las cartas eran reconocibles, sus nombres eran editados de la clásica manera Victoriana; por ejemplo, Dumbledore sólo aparecía con una D-.

Tom incluso había atacado las oficinas de El Quisquilloso lanzando la Marca Tenebrosa sobre la edificación la semana que el Ministerio cerro el periódico. Lovegood juro que su familia estaría en peligro si no retomaba la publicación de las cartas.

Así que mientras que al Ministro y a Dumbledore no le gustaba, no había mucho que pudieran hacer al respecto; en especial si querían evitar publicidad negativa.

"Haarrrryyyy," lo llamo su hermana y se deslizo hacia él.

Él aun no podía comprender como ella podía hacer eso en forma humana. _Él_ estaba contantemente tropezando, incluso antes de quedar embarazado.

"¿Aun estas ahí?" dijo bromeando.

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo siento mi Oma, estaba pensando."

"Sabe que eso te pudre el cerebro, ¿cierto?"

Harry se largó a reír ante eso.

"¿Por qué no me muestras ese nuevo truco del que no estabas hablando a Madre y a mí?"

El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió otra vez y saco su varita de la funda que tenía en su antebrazo izquierdo. En realidad tenía dos varitas, una en cada brazo. La que estaba usando ahora la había conseguido en la Tienda de Varitas de Ollivander en el Callejón Diagon hace un mes. Tom, Severus y Lucius lo habían llevado allí, completamente cubierto, y resultó que su varita era hermana de la de Tom. No era necesario decir que su pareja había estado muy complacido.

Ollivander, sin embargo, había notado a Celeste alrededor del cuello de Harry y de inmediato la había reconocido por lo que era. Después de veinte minutos contándoles sobre los múltiples usos de las escamas de Syren en la fabricación de varitas, Tom decidió comisionar una segunda varita para su pareja. El núcleo de esta varita fue echo de una pluma de Celeste, Oma y Harry. Una rama del árbol que protegía el nido Syren en el Bosque de Blackstone había proveído el exterior.

Con su segunda varita podía lanzar hechizo en parsel y la magia era mucho más poderosa. Mientras que Harry estaba perfectamente contento de no aprender el lenguaje de los magos y sólo usar la lengua de las serpientes, Tom había sido inflexible, llegando tan lejos con amenazarlo de quitarle su varita si Harry no se aplicaba. Así que el joven mago estaba aprendiendo Español y Latín – _lentamente_.

"Wingarium Leviosa," dijo con cuidado, moviendo su varita hacia su vacía taza de té y levitando la delicada porcelana alto en el aire.

Oma aplaudió encantada y rio, "¡Excelente Harry!"

Sonriendo una vez mas hizo bajar la taza.

"Puedo hacer más hechizos con mi otra varita, pero Mi Tom no me deja. Dice que debo 'progresar parejo' o algo así."

La chica rubia le dio una mirada casi molesta.

"Tu pareja quiere que aprendas la lengua de los magos Harry y restringir tu otra varita es la única manera en que puede motivarte a hacer eso."

"Hrumph. Sexo también funcionaria."

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Tom desde la puerta. "Tendré que figurar una manera de usar ese poquito de información." Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su cuñada antes de besar la frente de su pareja.

"Es la hora de tu siesta, amor, y pensé que podía unirme a ti hoy."

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente pero asintió.

Oma, apoyándose en la mesita, se puso de pie.

"Supongo que iré a rescatar a Sev de nuestra madre entonces. Entre ella y Sirius acosándolo, es un milagro que no los haya hechizado a ambos."

Ambos hombres sonrieron y Tom dijo, "Creo que es bueno para él – Sev ha estado solo demasiado tiempo. Y además, creo que a él le gusta."

Oma rio y dejo la habitación.

"¿Está todo bien Tom?"

"Si amor. Es molesto lo agotador que es _esperar_. Pero por lo que me han dicho los hombres; nuestra campaña publicitaria está comenzando a funcionar. La gente está empezando a prestarle atención a las acciones de Dumbledore y del Ministerio."

Tom ayudo a Harry a levantarse y se dirigieron al sofá cama.

"El Sr. Lovegood me ha dicho que una persona anónima le ha solicitado permiso para reimprimir las entradas del diario y han conseguido testigos y opiniones de otros involucrados. Incluso oí que tendrán una sección llamada 'Aulladores de Hogwarts' donde estudiantes antiguos y actuales pueden contar los abusos sufridos allí. Al parecer el mundo mágico por fin está despertando."


	19. El fin del juego

**Capítulo 19****El fin del juego**

Dumbledore golpeando rápidamente con los dedos sobre el escritorio de madera en un rápido staccato de agravación. El mapa frente a él debió incendiarse con la fuerza de su mirada de furia.

"¿Dónde está?" murmuro para sí mismo. Siempre había sabido, o siempre había _creído_ que conocía más o menos donde estaba ubicada la base de operaciones de Voldemort, pero una incursión desastrosa y muy embarazosa le había desengañado de esa noción

Albus Dumbledore actualmente era un hazmerreir. Entre los artículos de El Quisquilloso y los 'Aulladores para Hogwarts', ya no era el paragón intocable de la Comunidad Mágica. Eso combinado con la incursión…

Al amanecer hace dos semanas, él y una gran dotación de personas de la Orden del Fénix junto con un grupo de Aurores habían atacado lo que creían era la Mansión del Señor Oscuro. Habían lanzado muchas maldiciones, incluso algunas Imperdonables antes de darse cuenta de su error. Habían atacado una escuela privada para niños squibs sangrepura y uno de los niños había resultado muerto.

Además de eso, el niño muerto era un familiar no tan lejano de la Sra. Amelia Bones, la Jeda del Departamento de Ley Mágica – a quien no le habían avisado de la incursión. Decir que ella estaba enojada por el incidente era innecesario. Todos los Aurores que habían participado habían enfrentaban cargos por Incumplimiento del Deber e incluso Traición en caso de los Aurores más experimentados.

Dumbledore ni siquiera sabía que existía esa escuela. En sus días los squibs eran rápidamente asesinados en sus camas una vez que su estado se hacía evidente, no educados permitiéndoles esparcir su sangre podrida después.

Sólo había una cosa que podría restaura su reputación ahora – Harry Potter. Albus había oído un rumor, un rumor que decía que el Señor Oscuro tenía al chico. Potter podría salvar al Director o destruirlo, y para recuperar el respeto que había perdido, ¡Albus tenía que encontrar al maldito mocoso!

Su puño cayó sobre el escritorio.

¿Dónde?

Esperen…el viejo mago miro el mapa donde una gota de sudor había corrido la tinta. ¿Porque el nombre de ese pueblo le sonaba conocido?

Miro sus dedos, su frente arrugada por la concentración hasta que de pronto una beatifica sonrisa surgió y su habitual brillo en los ojos volvió.

El pueblo donde creció Tom Ryddle. ¿Acaso ese loco había vuelto al lugar donde estaba el orfanato que tanto odiaba? Habría creído que Tom habría quemado el lugar hasta sus cimientos pero el Director nunca había ido ahí para asegurarse.

Quicas él y algunos Aurores leales podrían ir a echar un vistazo…

Harry despertó sobresaltado de su siesta. Con sus ocho meses de embarazo juraría que todo lo que hacía era comer, dormir y orinar – e iba a maldecir a cualquiera que anduviera deambulando arriba y abajo por los pasillos. Ladeando su cabeza hacia la puerta abierta del salón de té observo como su madre se deslizo por la puerta.

"Ese maldito hombre te despertó, lo siento Mi Harry. Sirius está tratando de jugar una especie de juego con Mi Severus, como sea, y ahora andan corriendo por todo el nido. ¡Esos dos son peores que pequeños!"

Harry observo a Severus pasar por fuera de la puerta con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Celeste suspiro.

"Iré a cazar, Mi Harry. Ya que conozco esa mirada, Severus va a ir a aparearse con tu padrino y no quiero estar presente."

La Syren se marchó, dejando a Harry riendo tranquilamente.

Lanzando un hechizo _Tempus_, que prácticamente era el límite de su capacidad para lanzar hechizos en su avanzado embarazo, decidió quedarse donde estaba un rato más. Tom volvería como en media hora más y Harry decidió seguir durmiendo y tomar su caminata diaria más tarde con su pareja.

La pérdida de su magia había molestado al joven mago, en especial porque hace poco la había descubierto, pero Poppy insistía que era normal. El hechizo de levitación que le había mostrado a Oma hace tres meses era uno de los más débiles, pero ahora ni siquiera ese hechizo estaba dentro de su capacidad. La enfermera le había garantizado que sus poderes volverían después del nacimiento y que era un efecto secundario normal para un embarazo masculino.

Harry se acurruco sobre las almohadas. Ya era agosto, pero gracias a un pendiente con un permanente hechizo de enfriamiento que Tom le había dado, no le molestaba el calor. Sonrió adormilado. El regalo de Tom le recordó su recientemente celebrado cumpleaños número diecisiete, el primero que celebraba. El 'Señor Oscuro' y sus 'Mortífagos' casi habían enterrado al joven mago en regalos; de los juguetes que nunca había recibido cuando crecía, a raros libros en parsel. Había estado asombrado al principio, pero había aceptado su generosidad con un aplomo sibilante que había respondido y complacido a su pareja.

Su pareja.

Harry frunció el ceño. Deseaba que su pareja se apurara y trajera su sexy persona a casa para que lo acompañara a su obligatoria caminata diaria y luego llevara a Harry directo a la cama.

En realidad, el Salón de Té era la única habitación de la Mansión amueblada. Se estaban mudando y esta sería la última noche que pasarían aquí. Al parecer Dumbledore estaba buscándolos, algo que nunca antes había hecho, y mientras que la Mansión estaba bajo diversos hechizos de protección Tom estaba preocupado que su antiguo profesor los encontrara.

Por eso Tom y la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban ahora terminando las protecciones de su nuevo hogar mientras los elfos domésticos llevaban los muebles y cajas.

Oma se había recluido en la Mansión Malfoy. Su madre le había dicho que estaba en su etapa de 'anidación' que llegaba justo antes de dar a luz.

Harry abrió cansados ojos al sentir que alguien se acercaba. No había manera de que Severus y Sirius hubieran terminado de _jugar_, podía oler que no era alguien que conociera y los mortífagos de baja categoría no tenían permitido el ingreso a este sector…

Un mago viejo y alto estaba en la puerta, con la varita en su mano. Estaba usando una túnica azul con animadas estrellas fugases que se movían a través del material. Tenía una larga barba que le llegaba a la cintura y sus ojos brillaban como locos.

"Harry…" le dijo, acercándose lentamente.

El joven mago se forzó a quedarse quieto. Este era Dumbledore. Dumbledore estaba en su hogar. Dumbledore estaba en su hogar cuando Harry no podía hacer magia y donde sólo había un puñado de mortífagos haciendo guardia.

De alguna manera el hombre había entrado a la mansión sin activar las protecciones. Harry no tenía forma de alertar a nadie de lo que sucedía.

El joven entrecerró sus ojos cuando Dumbledore se acercó. Ojos azules se encontraron con verdes y Harry sintió una presión en su cabeza. Su mente estuvo llena de imágenes de su infancia– escenas con su familia Syren, el intento de secuestro, y cuando lo abandonaron los Dursley.

Dumbledore le hablaba mientras se acerba aún más y Harry no podía concentrarse lo suficiente para comprender las palabras.

Imágenes de Tom, Sev y Sirius ahora llenaban su mente. Era como si alguien estuviera hurgando en su mente, buscando algo – ¡Dumbledore! Tom le había advertido sobre esto, Dumbledore era un Legeremte natural. El mago de la barba se metía dentro de la mente de las personas para encontrar la mejor manera de manipularlos.

Hubo un grito proveniente de afuera de la mansión y Harry sintió como se activaban las protecciones. Suspiro mentalmente aliviado, Tom y los demás sabrían que habían problemas y volverían de inmediato.

Dumbledore gruño en frustración antes de agarrar a Harry por el brazo. Jalando con fuerza para que se levantara, lo libero casi de inmediato con un silbido de sorpresa.

Harry siguió la mirada del Viejo hacía abajo. El joven envolvió su barriga con sus manos, dándose cuenta que la mirada de disgusto de Dumbledore estaba dirigida allí.

El viejo mago pareció recuperarse y volvió a agarrar a Harry.

Harry, no teniendo más armas lo mordió.


	20. Para siempre

**Capítulo 20****Para siempre**

Tom irrumpió en el Salón de Té, con la varita en la mano, con Lucius tras él. Se detuvo brevemente, notando que su némesis parecía incapacitado, sus apagados ojos azules mirando sin ver al techo, antes de rodear el cuerpo y envolver a Harry entre sus brazos.

Acariciando la espalda de su pareja y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, observo a Lucius examinar a su enemigo caído.

"Está muerto," Lucius sonaba sorprendido.

"¿Cómo?"

El alto Malfoy tomo la mano de Dumbledore, mostrando ennegrecidas marcas de colmillos.

"Diría que algo altamente venenoso lo mordió." Los ojos del rubio se enfocaron en el chico sobre el regazo de Tom.

"Harry," Tom siseo con gentileza, "mírame."

Le rompía el corazón ver el miedo en los preciosos ojos de su pareja.

"Está bien amor," le aseguro al joven, "No estoy enojado. ¿Mordiste a Dumbledore?"

Harry se mordió los labios y luego asintió volviendo a bajar la mirada.

Tom acaricio la quijada de Harry con cuidado, "Abre tu boca para mí, Mi amor."

El chico abrió la boca un poco.

Tom lo miro con desaprobación, "Muéstrame Harry."

El joven mago suspiro y abrió bien la boca y subió su labio superior. El movimiento causo que delicados colmillos descendieran justo atrás de sus dientes.

Lucius jadeo y Harry cerró de inmediato la boca y agacho la cabeza.

Tom le frunció el ceño a su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo unos agotados Severus y Sirius entraron corriendo a la habitación sólo para detenerse de golpe.

"Reporte," Tom dijo con fuerza, molesto con Lucius y enojado al pensar que su pareja había tenido que enfrentarse a tal peligro a solas.

"Parece una pequeña incursión, Mi Lord," Snape dijo rígidamente, limpiando la sangre de su nariz. "Sirius y yo fuimos encerrados en nuestras recamaras. Lograron penetrar tan adentro en la Mansión al no usar ni un sólo hechizo. Al parecer Celeste diviso a los intrusos y elimino a la mayoría de los que estaban afuera con su veneno. Las protecciones no fueron activadas hasta que uno del os Aurores entro en pánico después de encontrar el cuerpo de unos de su compañeros y lanzo un hechizo de escudo."

Tom asintió antes de darle al maltratado mago una mirada peculiar.

"Ustedes acaban de escapar de su habitación, ¿correcto?"

"Y nos encargamos del idiota que estaba de guardia fuera de ella," añadió Sirius.

"¿Entonces como sabes lo que sucedió afuera?"

Severus se puso de un interesante tono rosa y Sirius sonrió como un loco.

"Al parecer nuestro querido Maestro de Pociones ha estado luchando contra el vínculo Familiar con la madre de Harry todo este tiempo," proclamo el Animago, esquivando ágilmente el golpe que le quiso dar su amante.

Tom arqueo los labios al ver a los dos magos mientras mecía a su amante en su regazo.

"Veo que al final has logrado vengarte," Severus dijo ásperamente, sin mirar a nadie en la habitación.

"No. Tenemos que agradecerle a mi querido Harry por eso."

"Pero como," Sirius pregunto confundido, sabiendo muy bien de la incapacidad de su ahijado de usar magia.

Lucius una vez más mostro la mano de Dumbledore, ahora completamente negra, "Al parecer Harry mantuvo otro rasgo Syren del que no sabíamos."

Sirius aun lucia confundido mientras que Severus abrió los ojos.

Tom acurruco a Harry contra su pecho, "Al parecer nuestro pequeño Salvador es bastante venenoso, al igual que su madre," dijo asiéndole un gesto con la cabeza a la Syren cuando ella entro a la habitación y luego subió hasta los hombros de Severus.

Harry de repente se tensó en sus brazos, siseando de dolor y Tom sintió que su regazo se empapaba.

"Busquen a Poppy," grito, corriendo de la habitación con su adolorida pareja en sus brazos.

Cuatro horas después Tom estaba parado a un lado de la gran cuna, perplejo ante la visión frente a él. Sus dos perfectos hijos estaban acurrucados juntos mientras su hijas estaba enrollada alrededor de ellos. Trillizos, los más inusuales trillizos, y su hija si estaba _enrollada _alrededor de sus hijos. Sus hijos eran replicas perfectas de Harry en toda su inalterada gloria. Tenían sus mismos ojos verdes como serpientes y un manchón de escamas en sus espaldas. Celeste estaba segura que tendrían alas al igual que Harry, y sus colmillos, aunque de eso no estarían completamente seguros hasta que tuvieran tres o cuatro años.

Su hija al parecer era completamente Syren, sólo que mas grande. Por su tamaño, lucía como una serpiente adolescente con sus tres pies de largo, pero de verdad era una infante. Celeste dijo que con seguridad era una Syren pigmea así que luego podría tomar forma humana pero dudaba que tuviera las características físicas por las que eran reconocidas las pigmeas. Tom esperaba que su niña pudiera cambiar antes de conocer a su pareja; quería que ella pudiera aprender magia y fuera a la escuela como sus hermanos.

El antiguo Señor Oscuro observo a su dormida pareja y sonrió. La alegría de Harry por el nacimiento de sus hijos brevemente se había transformando en miedo cuando noto sus rasgos– miedo de que Tom los rechazara.

Tom admitía que había estado choqueado al principio – ¿quién no lo estaría? – pero amaba a Harry y mientras que su familia no era normal, aún era una familia. De hecho Tom tenía toda la intención de hacerla una familia aún más grande – después de todo, ya estaban a mitad de camino para alcanzar a los Weasley.

Sería difícil, pero como le había dicho a Draco cuando Oma se había embarazado, en realidad no era muy diferente de estar casado con una Veela y esa era una práctica ampliamente aceptad entre los magos. La Comunidad Mágica se ajustaría, tendrían que hacerlo. Porque desde hoy ya habían cinco niños medio Syren, los trillizos suyos con Harry junta a las gemelas Malfoy, además de dos adultos y ese número sólo crecería.

Tom sonrió.

Mientras disfrutaba de la vista de sus hijos y su pareja, las cosas estaban cayendo en su lugar en todo el mundo mágico.

El cuerpo de Dumbledore había sido enviado al Ministerio justo a la hora de salida, así que la multitud de gente marchado a sus hogares se encontraron con el cuerpo además de una proyección de los últimos momentos de vida del hombre.

El 'Señor Oscuro' le agradecía a Merlín el haber puesto un hechizo experimental en el Salón del Té, que funcionaba como una 'camera de seguridad' muggle grabando los eventos en la habitación y permitiendo que pudieran ser vistos a voluntad.

Tom había enviado una versión ligeramente editada de los eventos junto al cuerpo de Dumbledore que se repetía una y otra vez, mostrándole a la Comunidad Mágica el verdadero rostro de su líder.

Estaba feliz de que Harry no hubiera sido capaz de comprender las palabras de Dumbledore, pero eso sirvió para mostrar la verdadera naturaleza del mago y Tom estaba feliz de poder compartir lo que siempre había sabido. Ya no podrían defender al hombre; había acosado a un joven, obviamente muy embarazado en su propio hogar mientras lanzaba epítetos e insultos al chico que al parecer no comprendía nada. Sólo le añadía fuego a la hoguera que el joven era obviamente Harry Potter – El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Tom había editado la mordida de Harry de la grabación. Severus estaba ahora escribiendo una declaración en su nombre que revelaría el rol de Dumbledore en las décadas de terror y que atribuiría la muerte del viejo a la leal Familiar de Severus. Después de todo no era necesario revelar todos su secretos.

Se giró hacia la puerta por donde entraba silenciosamente Severus. El Maestro de Pociones le entrego varios pergaminos de diferentes tamaños, enfocándose en los niños dormidos.

"¿No es un poco largo?" Susurro Tom.

"Hay tres versiones de diferentes tamaños," le susurro Severus en respuesta, sus ojos nunca dejando la cuna, "Te dejare escoger cual enviaras a El Profeta."

"Que considerado de tu parte," bromeo Tom.

"Hmmmmm."

Tom le sonrió al distraído hombre frente a él, "¿Así que podemos esperar unos cuantos Snape-Black por corriendo por ahí pronto?"

"Probablemente," respondió como si nada.

Tom casi se ahogó, cosa que finalmente llamo la atención del hombre.

"¿Qué?," pregunto con una ceja levantada.

El nuevo padre trato de aclarar su garganta sin meter ruido, "Nunca te han gustado mucho los niños, excepto Draco claro está."

"Los niños de otras personas son malhechores sin inteligencia. Mis hijos, sin embargo, y los tuyos por supuesto serán educados e inteligentes; ¿por qué no me gustaría eso?"

Tom sonrió.

"Por fin somos libres mi amigo."

Severus sonrió, su rostro parecía haber perdido diez años, "Así es Tom, así es."

**FIN **


End file.
